The Island At The End Of The World
by Sophie Capulet
Summary: (Formally moving on, day by day) 14 months ago, Sophie's life changed forever and now she has to move on with her life and make it the best that it can possibly be. With her family around her, and the hotel business relying on her, Sophie has a lot of fight for.
1. Chapter 1

"There's been an accident, a crash… She didn't make it Sophie, your mum… She's gone"

Sophie woke with a start, her hand flying to her chest as she struggled to catch her breath. She wished it had just been a dream, a nightmare out to fool her, but it was a memory she could recall all too clearly. Standing in the hotel lobby, watching Sam answer the telephone. A common occurrence, perfectly normal behaviour, just as it had been normal for her to wave Donna off as she travelled to the mainland to meet with suppliers. A quick kiss on the cheek and a simple 'I'll see you later mum', all perfectly normal.

But then she saw the pain in her stepfather's eyes, their usual brightness gone in a flash. She knew instantly that something was terribly wrong. Sam reached out and took her hand, sadness and heartbreak etched on every feature of his face. It was a moment that she was never going to be able to forget, the moment in which Sam had to tell her that her beloved mother had been killed in a road accident.

Now fully awake, Sophie looked around the darkness of her bedroom as she sat up in her lonely bed. Normally there would be the comforting warmth of her husband Sky in the bed beside her, but he wasn't there. He was thousands of miles away in New York, learning the hotel business from the very best. How she wished he was here now. It had been a long time since she had last had that flashback and she had to wonder what had brought it on. Donna had been gone for nearly fourteen months now, and Sophie had fought hard to make her peace with the pain. It was never going to go away, but she had to look forward.

Perhaps it was the strain of missing her husband that had brought on the bad memory dream? Or perhaps the pressure of the hotel reopening only being a day away? Either way, Sophie knew that there would be no going back to sleep now. Pushing back the covers, she stood from the bed. The gentle flickering of the bedside clock told her bluntly that 4am was no time to be awake, but there was simply too much on her mind for her to rest now.

Grabbing an old hoodie of Sky's from the wardrobe, Sophie wrapped it around herself to keep off the early morning chill as she gave a quick look to the two photographs on the dressing table. One of her and Sky, happy and laughing on their wedding day. The other of her and Donna, with their matching blue eyes and carefree smiles. That seemed like forever ago. She picked up her phone, hoping to see a notification, some sign that Sky had been in contact, but nothing.

All was not well. Life in the big city was beginning to appeal more and more to her adventurous Sky, but there was no way Sophie could leave the island. Her heart was torn between her love for Sky and her love for the place for mother had called their personal paradise. Since their last phone call, in which Sky had told her that he had been offered a job and that he was tempted to take it, the married couple had not spoken and now Sky was not answering her calls.

With a heavy sigh, Sophie stepped out onto the balcony. She thought that she may as well try to enjoy the peace whilst she had the chance. Within a few hours the hotel would be full of people putting the final touches on the set up for the grand re-opening party, plus Tanya and Rosie would be arriving later. From her position on the balcony, Sophie could see across the island. It was beautiful. The hotel had been closed for refurbishment for the last year as Sophie had set out to create the perfect holiday destination her mum had always wanted to build. In the early morning light, Sophie could see its potential. New bars, an added luxury spa, lovely new rooms with ocean views and a stunning courtyard draped in fairy lights and gorgeous floral displays. The Hotel Bella Donna was ready, Sophie only wished she was.

The grand re-opening party had to be a success if she wanted the hotel to thrive. People needed to know about this island, this paradise at the edge of the world. She had invited millionaires and journalists, influential people would could make or break her business. Everything had to be perfect.

She had also invited the most important people in her life. Tanya and Rosie were going to be there, promising her that they wouldn't miss it for the world. They had been a constant in Sophie's life for as long as she could remember, her mum's greatest friends and her adopted Aunts. Yes, they were a little odd at times, but they were hers and Sophie knew that they would always support her.

With Sam living on the island, only minutes away from the hotel in a small cabin him and Donna had made their little home, he was going to be there at the party. But as much as Sophie adored him, and wished that she could do something to restore all of the light into his life, she also wanted the two other thirds of her dads there with her. If it had been any other day, Bill and Harry had told her, if it had been any other day they would have been there in a heartbeat. But no. Harry was busy in Tokyo securing a huge business deal and Bill was accepting an award for his work. Sophie couldn't remember the exact title of the award even though Bill had told her in one of their recent phone calls, but she had settled with telling anyone who asked that he was getting the award for being the best Swede ever, which in her opinion he was.

But of course, if wasn't only going to be Bill and Harry missing the re-opening. Due to be in New York for six weeks, Sky would also be absent. With two weeks still to go, Sophie knew that all that he would learn about the hotel business would be worth it, if he came home to show off his newly learnt skills. After everything, Sophie wasn't sure of anything about their relationship. Was he angry at her for not wanting to join him there? Was he going to come home when the six weeks were up? Did he even want to be with her anymore?

Lost in her thoughts, Sophie had barely noticed the island greeting a new day around her. The sun was awake, showering the hotel in a warm and golden hue. Lights were flicking on through various windows around her and a gentle babble of conversation from the kitchens reached Sophie on the balcony. 'Another day' She said to herself 'You can do this'.

As she turned to step off of the balcony and walk back into her bedroom, a voice distracted her. "Early morning thinking again?". It was Sam, someone who knew Sophie was one to waste time overthinking everything. He was stood in the courtyard, looking up at her, a gentle yet somewhat sad smile on his lips.

"You know me too well Sam" She replied "But I've been awake for hours. Bad dream"

Sam gestured for her to come down and join him at a table in the courtyard. "A problem shared is a problem halved Kiddo"


	2. Chapter 2

Joining her stepfather in the courtyard, taking a seat with him at one of the small scattering of bistro tables, Sophie knew that he would want to talk. Deep and meaningful conversations had never been her strong point. She had enough trouble getting her thoughts straight in her own mind, let alone getting them out share with others. Yet, her and Sam had an understanding, a connection. She could always talk to him, tell him anything. He had the ability to put her and ease and Sophie knew that she would be completely lost without him.

Donna's death had hit him hard, leaving him lonely and heartbroken. She had been the love of his life, and the four years of happiness they had spent together seemed painfully short. Without Donna, the main focus of Sam's life was now Sophie, her daughter and his possible daughter. They never had decided to find out the truth, there was no need too. Sophie was happy not knowing and being one third of her father was wonderful enough. She was the light of his life and she meant the absolute world to him. At first, the resemblance between Sophie and her late mother had only made him miss Donna more, but now he cherished it. With her bright big blue eyes and golden hair, along with her fight and determination, Sophie reminded him so much of his wife. Sam missed Donna constantly, but the reality of having Sophie so close kept him going.

"A bad dream Sophie?" He said softly, taking her hand across the table "it's been a while since you've had one of those, what's wrong sweetheart?"

Sophie didn't need to tell Sam was the dream was all about. He knew, he understood. "I think it's the nerves about the opening kicking in, there is so much to think about" she said "I just want everything to be perfect, I need this to be a success... For mum"

From many a conversation Sam had shared with Donna, he knew that Sophie's existence alone was enough to make her proud. She had brought this beautiful, kind and good hearted girl into the world and every day she was proud of her. Since her mum's death, all Sophie wanted to do was to make Donna proud, and to Sophie anything less than perfection would be letting her down. "You have nothing to be nervous about" Sam said with a caring gaze over his daughter "the hotel is ready, you have done an amazing job and there are so many people here supporting you. Every day people are saying how proud I must be of you for doing all of this and I tell them that I simply couldn't be prouder. I look at this place and think yes, my girl is incredible, and I have an honour of calling her mine. And I know that if Donna was here, she would be thinking the exact same thing"

A tear rolled down Sophie's cheek and she brushed it away quickly. "You always know what to say Sam. Thank you" she said, "Just trying to remember that this party is for celebrating the business mum started, not for grieving her not being here"

"Exactly" Sam replied. "I'm not sure I can do it, but together I know we will do it, and it is going to be wonderful. Our dancing queen may not be here, but we can believe that she is up there, and she will be celebrating with us"

Sophie nodded, touching the horse shoe pendent she always wore. It had been a gift from Sam given to her not long after the funeral. Horse shoes had always been Donna's lucky charm. She had told Sophie the stories of the horse she found when she first came to the island, and how she had been convinced that he had brought her luck. It was thanks to the horse and a rather large rain storm that Donna had met Sam in the first place. "Mum is always here, she's everywhere on this island, and I like to think that she's looking out for us"

"Of course she is, we have our own guardian angel" Sam said. "But I know you well enough to know that nerves are not all you are worried about Kiddo, you're thinking about Sky aren't you?"

"It's scary how you read my mind like that Sam" Sophie said, gently twisting her wedding ring around her finger. "He's not answering my calls, I don't know what to think anymore"

"Sophie, he loves you. I can't speak for Sky, but I know he wants what is best for you. Okay, maybe suggesting a move to New York wasn't his best idea but I'm sure he didn't mean it the way it came across." Sam said "Who knows why he isn't answering his phone, but you know what he is like, he's properly lost his charger or possibly his whole phone. Donna always used to say that he would lose his head if it wasn't screwed on"

Sophie had to laugh at that because it was so true. Sky was clumsy and forgetful, he could put something down then forget where he put it five minutes later. It was something that made him even more lovable to her. No matter how forgetful he was though, he would always remember the important things. He always remembered how she liked her coffee and would always buy her a bunch of her favourite sunflowers whenever he saw some. He had a kind heart and meant well. After her death, he forgot the cancel the order of a bunch of lilies he used to buy Donna for her birthday and thought that Sophie would be upset to see them, but instead she smiled and told him not to cancel the future orders. Together they took the flowers to Donna's grave. Sky's forgetfulness created a special moment.

"You're properly right" Sophie said standing up as she heard the horn, signalling that the ferry would soon be docking. She kissed Sam's cheek "I better be going to pick up Tanya and Rosie, thanks for everything Sam"

"No need to thank me Kiddo, I'm just doing my job as dad" Sam smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

The time always flew by on busy days, and those were the best days for Sophie. The busier her days, the less time she had to think over things she didn't want to dwell on. After picking up Tanya and Rosie from the ferry pier, she drove them back to the hotel in the trusted little blue jeep and showed them around the improved Villa. It was amazing how much it had changed. What had been old and tired before now shone with new paint and beautiful details. Sophie couldn't help but feel proud when she walked around it. It had taken a lot of work. Sam helped with the designs using his experience as an architect, and a huge team of local workers helped make it all happen along with Sky who despite his clumsiness could turn his hand to anything and learn to do it very well. Donna always used to joke that he was the most accident prone jack of all trades she had ever met.

"Sophie" Tanya smiled putting her arm around her and pressing a kiss onto her forehead "This place is stunning, I can't believe you've done this in a year"

"Yes, it's incredible" Rosie agreed as the three of them stood on the veranda overlooking the lower courtyards. "You worked a miracle here"

"I must say that Sam did a wonderful job with the designs, and I'm sure Sky was a great help too" Tanya smiled, taking a seat

"Yeah... Sky" Sophie sighed. It was her natural response whenever anyone mentioned Her husband now. A mere mention of his name and she felt nervous. She loved him more than anything but had the most horrible feeling that she had lost him.

Rosie looked at her. Normally Sophie's eyes would light up at the mention of Sky's name, a twinkle that only came with being madly in love, but now it seemed like she wanted to brush off the subject. "Soph, honey?" She questioned, gesturing to Tanya to come join her at Sophie's side. "What's wrong, is Sky's training course not going well?"

Sophie looked at the floor for a moment then looked back to her aunts. She knew they missed Donna as much as she did but they were always pillars of strength when she needed them to be. "The complete opposite. It's going really well" She said "He's been offered a job there, in New York, and he wants to take it"

"He wants to leave the island?" Tanya said surprised. "But what would that mean for... well mean for you and him?"

Sophie felt sick to her stomach at the thought of it all. She had been with Sky since she was 18 years old, and she simply couldn't imagine a life without him. She shrugged. "I don't know. He said that he wanted me to go over there and we could live there, but" she started, turning to look over at the view of the island "I can't leave this place, mum's here. My life is here"

"So is he coming back in a couple of weeks or is he taking the job and staying there?" Rosie asked "without you"

"I don't know" Sophie replied simply "I love Sky, more than any argument, more than any hotel, but this is where I need to be right now. He's not answering his phone, so I have no idea what he's thinking or what he is planning to do. I want him home, of course I do, but I need to focus on everything that is happening here"

Rosie gave her a small but soft smile "Sophie Rymand, I continue to be amazed by you. You've grown up so much this last year"

"Absolutely, a couple of years ago, just the thought of not being with Sky would have had you running scared. But look at you now, a grown up independent women creating her own business" Tanya said "Rymand by Surname, Sheridan by blood"

Sophie shook her head. She may have looked like she was holding it all together, standing strong but inside she was falling apart. She was terrified. Since Donna's death, Sky had been her rock. She couldn't count all the nights she had fallen asleep, crying in his arms and the number of times she had begged him to never leave her. Then the training course. There had been a lot of discussion. Sky missing the re-opening party, the six weeks apart from each other, these were all things that had been talked about before they came to the decision that it was all for the best. With the training, Sky could come back and help her make the hotel the very best. But now, Sophie was wishing he had never gone away, and all she wanted was to have him home. "I don't want to think of a life without him, I love everything about him. Without him, I'm not me. This is all an act" She said "but it's one I have to put on. The hotel re-opens tomorrow, after that, I have to really start thinking about what I need in my life"

"You want him in your life" Tanya said "and I think he will come to his senses. I've seen the way he looks at you. Give him some time. Like you said, focus on tomorrow and this incredible party you are having."

Rosie nodded, brushing a strand of hair out of Sophie's face. "Men need time, they make stupid decisions and sometimes they realise that they are in the wrong. I think Sky is a clever enough lad to know that staying in New York would mean losing something wonderful. You stand your ground sweetheart"

"I can see his point, I shouldn't be living my life for mum, but she lived her life for me" Sophie replied "I'm simply repaying the favour. This place was mum's dream, and it's only right that I make it into everything she wanted it to be"

"And you can do that, Sophie, you will do that" Rosie said. "With or without Sky here. If you want my opinion, the boy is being an idiot"

"True" Sophie said nodding "he is being an idiot, but he's my idiot. Other people would say he's scatter brained and clumsy, but that just makes him who he is. I'd happily help him search this whole place for the phone he's misplaced for the hundredth time every day if it meant I could have him home with me. He's my wonderful, funny best friend. There is no one else in this world like him, he has the kindest heart and the warmest most loving soul. No one makes me laugh and smile like he does, he makes me feel complete"


	4. Chapter 4

A roll of thunder and the idea of a perfect re-opening party suddenly seemed impossible. The rain started falling and Sophie's hopes were falling apart with it. She didn't really know what she was thinking as she ran down to the jetty, the rain stinging her skin and blurring her vision. It had all been so beautiful, welcoming banners and stunning flowers lining the dock side. Now it was a mess, with the flowers now scattered across the floor and the banners struggling to remain upright in the high winds. It was a disaster and it was taking all of Sophie's strength for her not to burst into tears.

It was hopeless, but that didn't stop her trying. Using all of her might, she tried to hold the last of the Banners up against the wind as she looked out to sea. In weather like this she knew that no ferries would be leaving the mainland. No ferries meant no guests for her party. It was over. She suddenly felt two strong hands grasp the banner stands and she looked back to see Sam standing behind her. "It's going to be alright sweetheart, we've got this" he said.

They stood, both soaked from the rain, both watching everything fall apart around them. Sam's words fell on deaf ears for Sophie could see no way back from this. She shook her head, slowly wrapping her arms around him and cuddled against him as the rain continued to fall. "It's all ruined Sam, it's done"

He pressed a kiss into her hair and after what felt like hours, he told her to go back to the hotel and get dry. After she was gone, he let the banner fall. He felt terrible for Sophie. She had worked so hard to make this all perfect, and now he knew it wasn't going to be the way she had planned it. He had to make it work, somehow. He returned to the cabin and changed from his wet clothes. Once the storm had cleared, he heard a knock on the door and opened it to reveal Sophie. "Hey kiddo"

She stepped inside, looking completely defeated. "This is a disaster Sam, everything is ruined. They stopped the planes because of the storm, and anyone who did get to the mainland can't get a ferry. No ones coming tonight. Good thing too, seeing as the hotel is a mess. The courtyards look like a pool and the pool looks like a swamp. All the food that is prepared is going to go to waste. Everything is ruined"

"Sophie, my darling girl, I love you but please stop talking" Sam said gesturing to her to sit down. "Take a deep breath, this isn't as bad as it looks"

Sophie scoffed "It's worse then it looks Sam, without this party, there's no millionaires or journalists, no chance of getting the word out about this place. Everything we've worked for this last year is gone. I've let everyone down, I've let mum down"

Sam sighed, looking at her curled up in Donna's favourite chair. He would give anything to make everything better. If he had the power, he would turn back the time and stop the storm, he would bring Sky home, he would do anything to put a proper smile back on his girl's beautiful face. "Soph, look at me" he said "last time I checked you don't control the weather. Don't you dare think you've let Donna down, because you haven't. Everything you do makes her proud, no matter what. We can reschedule the party, we can fix this"

Sophie nodded. "I wanted it all to be perfect, I wanted everyone here. Guess it's been jinxed from the start, What with Sky being away and everything with him plus Bill and Harry not being able to come" she said.

"We have to make the most of a bad situation kiddo" Sam said taking her hand "let's get back to the hotel and make sure your aunts aren't drinking the bar dry"

...

It's a good thing that Bill believed that money was no object when it came to family, considering how much he had just spent on a private plane to get to the mainland. He was meant to be in Stockholm, collecting an award for his work as a travel writer, but he couldn't do it. Every time he thought about the ceremony, he couldn't help but think that he would much rather be on the island. In the last five years, he had learnt the true importance of family.

He had always been an explorer, a lone wolf travelling the world. He had put all memory of the island and the time he had spent there with Donna to the back of his mind until the invite to the wedding arrived. Then the whirlwind of the wedding happened and he agreed to be a third of a father to Sophie. And how he loved her. She made him realise that great things can be worth waiting for, and that to love all you had to do was open your heart to the possibilities.

When he had told his mother that he wasn't going to attend the award ceremony, she had told him that it was very important and couldn't be missed. He had replied simply "I know mother but my daughter is even more important and I can't miss that party"

Arriving at the ferry port, he found no boats ready to sail. No ferries, no chance of getting to the island. He could see it on the horizon, so close yet so far away. She was there, his baby girl. It had been a while since he last saw her, having to leave for work a couple of months after the funeral, and he missed her terribly. They talked often on the phone but it wasn't the same. She lit up his world and showed him the best of it, she melted his heart with every hug and made it swell with pride at everything she did. He needed to get on the water and get to the island.

"Long time no see" he heard, and turned to see Harry getting out of a taxi. "I hear there's no ferries"

"I thought you said you couldn't come" Bill smiled "what are you doing here?"

"I could say the same to you" Harry replied. "I was stuck in a ridiculously long business meeting, and the conversation turned to that of family. One man mentioned his daughter, and I couldn't stop thinking about our girl. Sophie is more important then any business deal"

Harry had always wanted a daughter, but life simply had not turned out that way. If he had been blessed with a little girl, he would have spoiled her rotten. Then five years ago, the gods of fortune granted him something he never thought he would have. A daughter. Sophie meant everything to him, she was the best thing in his life and he wanted to give her the world. He did spoil her. Every time he visited the island, he would always have a gift. He couldn't help it. When Donna passed away, Harry's desire to protect Sophie only grew. He wanted to give her everything, protect her from any further pain. When he realised the date of the party clashed with the date of the business meeting, he felt awful. Now, standing on the abandoned ferry port, he felt even worse.

Bill nodded "and any old award" he said "but we're stuck Harry. No ferries. I paid a stupid amount to get this far, and now what. We need to be there for Sophie, I can't imagine how hard all of this has been"

They remembered what it had been like on that awful day they travelled to the island after being told Donna had died. Normally the island felt full of happiness and light, but everything felt dark on that day. They walked through the small village and felt people looking at them with pity in thier eyes. Arriving at the hotel, they were greeted by Sam looking like he hadn't slept in an age. No one really knew what to say. Then Bill heard a door open and turned to see Sophie. There was no light in her eyes, her normal smile long gone. She looked even smaller wrapped in one of Sam's hoodies, and she looked like she had been crying for days. She hugged him and Harry tightly, but it wasn't her normal "I'm so happy to see you" hug, it was a "please don't ever leave me" hug. They held her for what felt like forever, trying to hold thier Sophie together, as if trying to prove that somehow it would be alright.

"Sam says she's been coping extremely well, she's a Sheridan after all. But he also says the stress and the nerves have been getting to her" Harry said, looking around. "Let's get a drink and see if we can come up with a plan. We will get to our girl Bill"


	5. Chapter 5

**I know my updates have been pretty regular and close together, but I don't know how much longer this will last. So I thought I would give you another update whilst I can. I hope you like it.**

A crowded little bar on a dockside, full of workers with no work to do. Bill and Harry took a seat overlooking the water, and both looked to the little island on the horizon. "What are you doing?" Bill asked as he watched Harry struggle to wrap a scarf around his wrists, tying himself to the chair.

"Something I learnt years ago, you make it so that you cannot stand until you solve your problem" Harry replied

Bill laughed, walking to the bar. It was there where a figure from his past greeted him. A local man he had met in his younger day, when he and Donna helped him crash the wedding of the women he loved. Now a fisherman, along with a number of others in the bar, Bill quickly realised that there was a fleet of boats available. "Gentleman, would you all like to go to a very fancy and very expensive party all free of charge, as long as we can use your boats?"

In the excited rush of the men on the way to the boats, Harry struggled to free himself from the chair. It wobbled and he stumbled, falling backwards through the open doorway into the shallow waters of the harbour below. "Bill? A hand please?" He called

"Need some help?" A voice certainly not belonging to Bill replied. Harry looked up to find its source. Standing in the doorway was Sky, who reached down to pull Harry from the water, all whilst trying not to laugh at the man he called a father in law. "Care to explain how you ended up in the water, tied to a chair?"

"Long story my boy, one I'm sure we will have time to tell whilst on the boats" Harry replied as Sky rescued him and pulled the scarf from around his hands. "It seems Bill has forgotten me so we better hurry"

Sky nodded. His arrival back in Greece had been a whirlwind one. After his last conversation with Sophie, he had been thinking a lot. The job in New York sounded exciting and wonderful, but no where near as wonderful as what he had at home. He couldn't believe what he had done, suggesting Sophie should leave the island and leave it behind. The island was her home, it was her world, and she was right when she said it was where she needed to be. He had walked the hectic streets into the huge hotel where he was training. It was elegant and ornate, but standing in the immense lobby he realised it had no heart, no history, no love. It was nothing like the beautiful family hotel he had left behind. There were no familiar faces to greet him, and he suddenly felt very home sick. He ached to be home, he ached to see Sophie and hold her in his arms. How could he have been so stupid? He had to go home, he had to make it up to her.

The moment he saw the manager, it all came tumbling out. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm finished here. I can't do this anymore. Thank you very much for the opportunity and believing that I could handle all of this, but I really can't. I don't belong here, I belong at home with my wife and my family. I'm needed there, and I believe that you can get on without me here. Now if you excuse me sir, I need to collect my belongings and get myself a plane ticket, I'm going home today"

"You're making a mistake Mr Rymand, I believe you have a great future here" the manager replied

Sky shook his head. "Not as great as the future I have at home sir. My wife is more important then any job in any grand city hotel. Our little island hotel will be plenty enough for me as long as my wife is by my side"

A mad dash, belongings shoved into a suitcase and a taxi hailed in the rain. A ridiculous amount of money spent on a last minute plane ticket. It was time to go home. He had looked to his phone, seeing nothing but a blank screen, the charger left forgotten on the hotel room desk. But he was on his way back to the paradise he had mistakenly left behind, he only hoped that Sophie would be happy to see him.

When he had arrived in Athens, he was met with a huge storm and his heart sunk. From his years living on the island he knew that storms meant no ferries. He made it as far as the ferry port, and seeing the island on horizon, he only wished he had some way to get there, to get home to Sophie. Instead, he ended up in the bar.

"Sky my boy, a pleasure to see you" Bill said as he stepped onto a boat with Harry and Sky following him. Seeing a small suitcase in Sky's hand, he thought for a moment. "Wait, aren't you meant to be in New York?"

Sky nodded "well yes, but I decided to come home early. I couldn't miss the reopening"

"Why do I have a feeling that is not the whole story" Bill said. The fleet of boats set sail to the little island, the party would have guests.

"I was meant to be there for two more weeks, that's true, but I needed to come home. I'm just not sure how Sophie is going to feel about me coming home" Sky replied

At that, both Bill and Harry stared at him. It was a protective father thing. They didn't like the sound of that comment. "What makes you say that? What have you done?" Harry said "if you've done something to hurt Sophie..."

Sky held his hands up in surrender "it's nothing like that I swear" he said, knowing what they were thinking. "All I did was stupidly suggest Sophie leave the island. I was offered a job in New York, and for a little while I really thought about taking it. Then I realised how stupid I was being and came straight home"

"Asking Sophie to leave the island, that may be the stupidest idea I've ever heard" Bill said "Donna is there"

"I know, I know" Sky replied "I didn't mean to upset Sophie, I really didn't. It was just a stupid mistake and I hope she lets me make it up to her"

"At least you've come home, and you are going to be there for the party" Harry said "you were stupid, that is a very true fact, but you've done the right thing in turning down the job and coming back to where you belong"

Sky nodded, looking out across the water as they sailed. "The saying is home is where the heart is, my home is where she is. I love her, and being away from her and coming so close to leaving the island, made me realise just how much she means to me"

"You're a good kid Sky, and it's very clear that Sophie adores you. You've really looked after her this last year, and I am sure that she will be delighted to see you" Bill said

"I really hope so" Sky said. "I'll never let her down again"

"You better not, you've got three over protective dads to keep happy" Harry said jokingly.

Sky laughed, shaking his head "I should have left you in the water" he joked "you've heard my story, now tell me how that happened"

"Harry had this genius idea of tying himself to a chair in order to help us come up with a plan on how to get out on the water" Bill laughed "all whilst I happened to bump into an old friend who had a boat and lots of friends with boats. The key point to the story was that it was all his own fault. He tied himself to the chair, he fell into the water"

Sky laughed, wondering what sort of strange yet wonderful family he had married into, but he wouldn't change it for anything. He watched as Bill and Harry headed out onto deck to talk to other party-goers, whilst he stayed sat inside. He looked at his wedding ring, hoping that Sophie would be happy to see him.

...

In the original plan, Sophie would have been welcoming her guests to the grand re-opening party at this time. Instead, she was sat listening to her aunts talk as she stared blankly out across the island. She couldn't help but feel like all of their efforts had been a waste of time. Of course she wished that everything had gone to plan, and that the hotel would be full of guests, but at the fore front of her mind was Sky. She missed him terribly, and wanted nothing more then to have him there. At first, she had been a little bit angry at him for wanting to give it all up for New York, but now that anger was gone. She just wanted him home.

"It's just a party Soph" Tanya said. "It can be rearranged for another day, when everyone can get here"

Sophie nodded. "I know. I'm just disappointed that everyone worked so hard for it to amount to nothing"

"This hotel is too beautiful not to be a success, so what if it takes a little bit longer" Rosie said softly "Don't give up sweetheart"

"I won't" Sophie said watching Rosie, Tanya and Sam as they picked at the party food they didn't want to waste. "The party can happen another day, maybe Harry and Bill could come then. And maybe Sky will come home"

"All will be alright" Tanya said taking a sip of wine. "Dad two and three will be here in a flash as soon as you give them another date for the party and I'm sure that boy of yours will see sense and come right home when his training is finished"

"He's my soulmate, and I need him here with me. I can't run this place without him" Sophie said.

"You can do anything you set your mind too darling, do what makes your soul shine and everything else will work itself out" Rosie said, brushing Sophie's hair back behind her ear.

Sam stood, walking over to the stone wall that lined the courtyard, his trusty pair of binoculars in his hand. Something had caught his attention, a fleet of boats coming ever closer. He looked through the binoculars and relief flooded over him. "Soph, come look at this" he said with a smile. "It's not over yet, we've got ourselves a party tonight"

Sophie looked at him confused, but went to him. He passed her the binoculars and smiled as she looked. A long line of boats, sailing in one after another. Her heart soared as she focussed on the largest of the vessels. Through the mass of people aboard, she saw them and she could have burst into happy tears. "It's Bill and Harry!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sam had to smile because he finally saw a flash of pure happiness in his daughter's eyes, a flicker of joy and excitement that he had not seen in a very long time. It was going to be alright, there was going to be a party after all. The skies had cleared, the storm was long gone and guests were arriving for the party that so nearly failed. He liked to think Donna had something to do with it, she was up there making sure everything was alright for her girl. He smiled to Sophie "we better go and greet everyone at the jetty, the decorations may be gone, but the hostess can be there" he said.

Sophie nodded, passing the binoculars back to him. "I can't believe they came, they said they were busy" she smiled excitedly "let's go see them". With that, she took off down the steps heading away from the hotel. She was excited to welcome guests to the hotel but more than anything she was relieved. She had been so scared that everything was going to end on a bad note, that no one would come and the hotel would fail, but now she could see a light.

Tanya laughed watching Sophie run off, looking to Rosie and Sam. "Dad two and three to the rescue, they may have been busy but they knew where they needed to be" she smiled "we should go too, if we can keep up with her"

"She's a Sheridan, I'm getting too old to keep up with her" Rosie laughed.

By the time they reached the jetty, the fleet of boats was starting to dock and guests were arriving on the island. There was a party atmosphere, people laughing and music playing. It was just what Sophie had wanted. As she greeted the first guests with Tanya and Rosie by her side, Sam stepped through the ground to meet Harry and Bill. He smiled at them. Between them, they shared Sophie and a shared connection of what they had with Donna. It was a strong friendship and Sam had missed them both. "Thank you" he smiled greeting them "Thank you, you have no idea how much I appreciate this, it couldn't have been easy for you both to get here with everything that you've been doing"

"We couldn't miss it" Bill said, smiling as he looked around the crowds of people to meet Sophie's gaze. "There she is"

Sophie beamed seeing him, as she excused herself from the guests to run to him and Harry. "I can't believe you came" she smiled wrapping her arms around them both. "Thank you so much"

"Anything for you sweet girl" Harry smiled, kissing her head.

As Sam was watching Sophie reunite with her other two fathers, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Sky standing behind him. The protective dad part of him wanted to be angry at the young man for upsetting Sophie so much but he knew how happy she would be to see him. Sam smiled "welcome home, I'm glad to see you made the right decision" he said. He turned back to his daughter who was busy talking to Bill and Harry. "Sophie" he said "look who's come home"

Sophie looked towards Sam and suddenly saw Her husband stood beside him. "Sky!" She gasped. She had missed him so much, like a huge part of her was missing, and now he was home. Any anger or sadness she had felt towards him was gone, pure joy overtook everything. She ran towards him, leaping into his arms as he caught her and lifted her. She kissed him, she was complete. She knew that her aunts and her dads were watching, but she didn't care. In that moment, it was just her and her soulmate, basking in the sunshine of their beautiful island, basking in the happiness of being together again.

"I'm so sorry Soph, I should never have gone to New York" Sky said holding her close and looking into her eyes "I love you more than any job"

"Don't apologise, it's done now" Sophie said "You're home, that's all I care about"

He smiled putting her down and keeping hold of her hand. "I was worried you'd be angry at me"

Sophie smiled softly, putting her free hand on his cheek "I was at first, but then I just missed you like crazy. It's not been the same around here without you"

"I'm never leaving again, I swear, I was stupid to leave in the first place. This place is what matters, you are what matters" Sky smiled. "I love you baby"

She kissed him softly. "I just have one question, why didn't you answer your phone. I called and called, and you didn't answer"

Sky sighed, pulling her close and pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "At first I was worried, I thought you were angry at me and I didn't want to hear you say goodbye, in case it was the last one"

"There will never be a last goodbye, only a forever more. You and me forever" Sophie replied wrapping her arms around him tightly, as if afraid to let him go. "If that was at first, what then?"

"And then I decided to get on a plane and come home. I took an overpriced taxi in the rain and payed way too much for a plane ticket, I wasn't thinking about my phone, I was thinking about you and our island" Sky said, he then chuckled. "Then my phone battery died and I left the charger at the hotel. Forgetful Sky as usual"

Sophie smiled. "Two things. One, don't ever be worried about talking to me Sky, even if you think I'll be angry. We talk about everything, and anything for hours and hours if needs be. And two, don't ever change. I love you. My wonderful, brilliant, beautiful best friend, I don't care how many times I have to tell you where you've left your phone, I don't care if you forget things. There are so many amazing things in that incredible mind of yours, the silly things don't stick. You remember all the important things, all the little things I don't think about and you make those things matter. You always make the perfect cup of coffee, and bring me flowers if I'm sad, you remember my favourite movies and my favourite sort of chocolate. You are perfect, you are mine, and I am never ever letting you leave me ever again"

He kissed her passionately. She was the person that made him feel worthwhile. Until he find the island on his adventure to found himself, Sky wasn't sure what he wanted to be. His parents had a life planned out for him, and it just wasn't what he wanted. They wanted him to have the high flying big money making job, and He couldn't handle it. He was not made to fit into a business man sized hole they wanted him to fit,he was made for adventure and wonder. And he find that when he found Sophie. "How did I get so lucky?" He smiled "You could have had any one, but you chose me. I can't believe how close I was to losing you, and now I know I need to be here. With you. Home is wherever you are, Sophie, home isn't about work, it isn't a business. Home is somewhere you feel safe and complete, and my home is with you and our family, forever"

"Forever" Sophie smiled. The guests had long abandoned the jetty, and a gentle flow of talk could be heard as they made their way to the hotel. Just Sophie and Sky still stood on the dockside, in their own little world.

"The party is waiting Soph" Sky said gently, kissing her hands as he held them tightly. "Tonight is all about you"

For a moment, Sophie had forgotten about the party. She was suddenly past caring about all those millionaires and journalists where were meant to have come. She had her Sky home, and that was all she cared about. "The party" she nodded, turning to walk back to the hotel with him hand and hand. Something he had said was lingering in her mind. Family. Their family. She suddenly remembered something she had pushed to the back of her mind in the busy last week of reopening build up.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking hand in hand, Sophie and Sky arrived at the hotel to see the party in full swing. It was exactly what Sophie had wanted. People were clearly enjoying themselves, music playing and people were celebrating. It wasn't the way that she had originally planned it, but now looking around at everyone and feeling Sky's hand in her's, she didn't want it any other way.

"It may not be full of millionaires, and I had to hire the worse band in the world..." Sky started, watching the band setting up

"They're a great band" Sophie said with a smile "I don't care Sky, you're here, that's all that matters. You're here"

Sky wrapped his arms around her as she watched Sam, Bill and Harry admiring the hotel. He kissed her head "You've done a great job with this party Soph, it's amazing"

"He's right Sophie, this is incredible. The hotel looks stunning and everyone is loving it" Harry smiled. Standing alongside his fellow dads, all three of them looked at Sophie with such love and pride in their eyes. Their girl, she had experienced the worse year of her live but somehow she had found this remarkable strength to completely transform the hotel into something beautiful and something Donna could have only dreamed of.

"It's beautiful Baby, everything about it" Bill grinned "Well Done"

"She wanted to make her mum proud" Sky said. He was proud of her, everything she had achieved. He had seen her in her darkest moments, the days in which she didn't want to eat or even get out of bed. There were moments when she didn't seem like her anymore, but instead an empty shell lost in a lonely world. But now, she was glowing with confidence and he could see that she was proud of herself for doing it all.

"She's been doing that since the day she was born" Sam said kindly "She's up there kiddo, and she's thinking how incredible her baby girl is"

Sophie nodded. She knew her mum was looking down of her, for death wasn't the end. She could feel her mom all over that island, her voice in the gentle breeze and her laughter in the ebbing of the tide. "Thank you" She said softly, shaking away the thought of any tears threatening to fall as she watched her three fathers walking into the hotels main building. Carefully she stepped away from Sky's hold "enjoy the party Sky, i just want to speak to them for a moment"

"Of course" Sky smiled, understanding that Sophie wanted a moment with her dads. He kissed her softly. "I love you"

"I love you too" Sophie smiled, returning the kiss. She stepped up into the hotel to see Sam, Bill and Harry looking at the photographs of Donna that decorated the walls. "She's here, and She always will be" she said disturbing their peace.

"Always Sophie" Sam said, a touch of sadness to his voice

"I wanted to say thank you to all of you, this last year... I couldn't have done it without you" Sophie replied "I'm so lucky to have all of you"

"We are the lucky ones" Harry smiled "we get to have you as our daughter"

"Mum couldn't have chosen three better men" She smiled. She suddenly felt queasy, a wave of nausea coming over her. Looking at the three men, she tried to hold her composure "excuse me one minute"

She hurried to the bathroom and vomited, sinking to sit with her back against the wall. With everything else that had been going on, it was something that she had pushed to the back of her mind. Having been unsure what was even happening between her and Sky at the time, it was something that she hadn't wanted to think about it. With a sigh, she opened the cupboard under the sink and grabbed the small bag she had hidden there in a hidden. A pregnancy test. She took it.

Positive.

She was going to have a baby. Staring at the positive result, a whirlwind of thoughts whipped around her mind. Her and Sky had discussed having a family on a number of occasions, it had been something that felt right for them. Both were only children, with less then normal families. Sky had never gotten on with his pushy parents, and Sophie had always desired a family of her own with a man that she loved. After travelling for a year, then marrying upon their return to the island, a child seemed to be the next step. They had tried for a baby for some time but it didn't happen, so they decided to give it a break before trying again. Then Donna passed away, and the thought of expanding their family was the last thing on their minds.

There was that one night, Sophie thought, a week or so before Sky left for New York. A simple date, one last date before he went away. But then one thing led to another and dot, dot, dot.

"I'm going to be a mum" she said quietly to herself. She needed to hear herself say it out loud, then it felt true and strangely enough it felt right. She put her hand on her stomach. She was on the island, pregnant. Exactly where her mum had been all those years ago. A gentle brush of her hand over her stomach, no sign of pregnancy there yet but somehow she could feel it. She was holding life inside of her, something magical and precious. She thought that her mum must have been frightened when she found out, living on an island alone with a child on the way. But then again, with a child inside her, she was not alone. Sophie suddenly understood what her mother had meant when she said she wasn't scared because she had her. Sophie wasn't afraid, for she knew she wasn't alone. Not only did she have her child, nestled growing slowly inside her, she had Sky.

"Sky" She said, a smile coming to her lips as she whispered his name. He was going to be a father, and Sophie just knew that he was going to be an absolutely amazing one. There was no one in the world like her Sky. He had to warmest heart and the most loving soul. He wanted to make everyone around him happy, and he had this wonderful light about everything he did. He was her world and now there was going to be someone new to share that amazing world with. She had to tell him.

Walking back out to the party, she could see Sky in the upper courtyard talking to a guest. She waited, watching him from afar. He looked excited and happy, and she hoped that her news would only add to those feelings. Once the guest had returned to the party, she took the moment to get Sky on his own. "There you are" she smiled going to him and taking his hand. His attention was completely on her, and she could see the pure love in his dark eyes. She adored him, he made her heart soar.

"That guest, he's a blogger, and he said he's going to write about this place" he said excitedly.

"Thats great Sky, but listen please" Sophie said, her hand on his cheek. "Right here, and now, I've never felt closer to my mum"

Sky nodded "This hotel was her dream, and with the pictures everywhere..."

"Yes, but not like that" She replied "Sky, I'm exactly where she was, in the same situation, but this time I know who the father is"

Sky paused, and then a true and pure smile appeared on his lips. "You're pregnant?"

Sophie nodded "yeah, I am" she smiled. It felt strange to think it, but somehow this felt wonderfully right. "We are going to have a baby"

He kissed her, pulling her close "Sophie, that's amazing" he said softly "so amazing"

"It's completely unexpected, but it's great. We wanted this years ago, and now it's happening, the world has decided it's the right time" Sophie smiled

"The right time for us. After tonight, I just know that this place is going to be a success, and we have so many people around us to help and support us. We can focus on this" he said, wrapping his arms around her and resting his hand over hers on her stomach. "Our family. Our baby"


	8. Chapter 8

"We can't tell anyone yet" Sophie said kissing Sky "not until the twelve week scan"

He nodded "the secret is safe with me" he smiled "Sam might work it out though, considering we see him every day"

"That's true, I guess he should know. He is my step father after all, I'll just make him promise not to tell anyone"Sophie replied.

"I'm sure he is going to be thrilled" Sky smiled kissing Sophie's head. He couldn't believe that he had come so close to giving this life up. He had Sophie and now he had his unborn child to think about. He looked around at the party continuing on around them. Now it was even more important for the hotel to be a success. He wanted to provide for his family. "I'll let you tell him, I'll go see if I can make anymore contacts for the hotel"

Sophie smiled "sounds like a plan" she said "we are going to do this, Sky, somehow we are going to make this work"

"Of course we will" Sky nodded. He knew she was thinking about Donna, and how much she would love to be there to be a grandmother, but they had to focus on their future. "It's going to be great Sophie"

She nodded, taking a big breath. She had never considered the possibility of starting a family without Donna there to support her and be the best grandmother ever. She had thought of it being picture perfect, having her mum there to help with the baby. But the world had other ideas, and somehow it thought that she had the strength to handle this without her mum. And she had to believe it. She had no choice in the matter now but she had to look at what she did have and not focus on what was lost. She had Sky, and she had her three dads along with Tanya and Rosie. They would never allow her to struggle, they would always support her. "It's going to be amazing" she said. "And our baby will have their very own guardian angel"

"Absolutely, our guardian angel will look after all of us" Sky said kindly kissing her lovingly. "I love you and our little one, and everything will work out perfectly"

"I love you too Sky, and our little one" Sophie said "now go on and get talking to all these guests, I'll go and find Sam and tell him the good news"

As Sky headed back to the party, in hope of finding more contacts for the future of the business, Sophie took a moment to compose herself. She had to believe her own words, that the future was going to be amazing. She had always wanted her own family, she wanted to feel that love that her mother had felt for her. Something that powerful and unconditional had to be experienced, and she could feel stirrings of it already for the little life inside her. Allowing herself to smile softly, Sophie walked back down to the courtyard in search of Sam. She saw Bill and Harry by the bar, chatting to party guests, but Sam wasn't with them. In a way, she was glad because it meant that she could talk him alone.

"There you are, I was looking for you" she said when she saw Sam standing alone, away from the noise and crowds of the party. He stood in a quiet corner, overlooking the island. The gentle twinkle of fairy lights and flaming torches peppered the view down to the beach in the summers evening, it was peaceful and beautiful. A good place to think. "Something on your mind Sam?"

"Hey kiddo" Sam said seeing her. "And just thinking how proud Donna would be, I wish she was here to see all of this"

"Me too" Sophie sighed "but her spirit is here. All of this is for her"

Sam smiled sadly, kissing Sophie's forehead. "It's incredible sweetheart, everything you've done. You've achieved what you set out to do, you've finished what she started and if tonight is anything to go by, the business will be a hit"

"I really hope so" Sophie replied hugging him "this island was mum's paradise, and she wanted to share it with the world"

"And the world will see it, Soph. I'm so proud of you" he said "but now this is done, and the hotel is reopened, I want you to move on"

Sophie looked at him confused "move on? What do you mean?" She asked

"You've given the last year of your life to this hotel Sophie, and continuing your mum's dream, but now you need to concentrate on your dreams. What do you and Sky want in your lives?" He replied "I know you want to stay on the island and now Sky realises that is the definite case, I just don't want to see you live every day for her"

"Don't worry Sam" Sophie smiled "I will live everyday with her in my heart, but Sky and I have already made a start on our plans for the future, and we are very excited for what is to come"

Sam smiled "I'm glad to hear it kiddo" he said "and remember that if you ever need anything, I'll be here"

"Sam, I know. You've been amazing, this last year has been really hard but we got though it together and now we have the future to look forward too." Sophie said. "Having you here with me has kept me strong, and I know that you are going to be the most incredible grandfather"

"Grandfather?" Sam repeated "Sophie are you...?"

She nodded "about six weeks gone" she smiled "but please don't tell anyone, you and Sky are the only ones who know"

Sam smiled, and Sophie saw a glint of his old light back in his blue eyes. He looked happy, he looked excited. "Wow, that's... that's just great, amazing in fact" he grinned "Sophie, that is the best news I have heard in a very long time"

"I'm glad you are happy" Sophie smiled "Sky and I have tried for a family before, but it never happened. But no one can argue with the decisions the world makes, and it has decided that it's the right time for this to happen. I know it would be even better if mum was here, but look at what we have. We have the most wonderful family, and my child is going to have two loving aunts and three amazing grandfathers. It's going to be great"

"You are going to be an incredible mother Soph, you learnt from the best" Sam smiled "and I won't tell anyone else until you are ready for people to know. Thank you for telling me kiddo"

"We thought you might wonder what was going on if we didn't tell you" Sophie replied "and I wanted to make you smile"

"You always make me smile Sophie, you're my girl and I love you and I hope you know that I am going to love your child and spoil them rotten" Sam smiled

"I have a feeling that this baby is going to be very spoilt with such a loving family around" Sophie said with a giggle.

 **i know this chapter is pretty short, but I hope you like it and Rhea next chapter will feature the arrival of Ruby!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry its been such a long time, I've been super busy with work and had a terrible case of writers block. But the inspiration hit today, and I got this done for you and have already started the next chapter so hopefully it wont be too long before I can get that posted too. This chapter is split into two parts.**

As Sophie made her way back to the party, taking in the sight of people enjoying themselves and marvelling at the beauty of the newly improved hotel, she was distracted by the sound of something rumbling over the island. "Please not another storm" he said to herself "not now". She paused, taking a moment to look down from the high courtyard. The sea was flat, and the sky was clear, but still the rumbling continued. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sky stepping towards her. "What is that noise?" She asked "please don't tell me something is broken somewhere"

Sky smiled, a somewhat cheeky glint in her eye. "It's nothing to worry about baby" He said, taking her hand "Come on, I have a surprise for you"

"Sky, I don't like surprises" Sophie replied, allowing him to lead her down to the lower courtyard.

"I know that's a lie, trust me Soph" Sky said, careful as they walked down the stone steps "Watch your step"

Sophie couldn't help but smile at him, his sweet protective ways and his excited little smile. "Sky, what's going on?"

Out of the darkness of the evening sky loomed the swirling blades of a helicopter coming in to land. Everyone at the party was now starring at it, yet Sky still wore his carefree smile. As the rumbling of the aircraft stopped, there was a brief moment of unsure quiet before the passenger was revealed. A woman dressed in a crisp white pant suit, white hair perfectly kept and bejewelled sunglasses firmly in place. It was someone Sophie had never seen in the flesh before but recognised from a scattering of photographs she had found hidden in one of her mother's old trunks. It was her grandmother Ruby Sheridan.

Sophie knew that Donna had never had the best relationship with her mother, the daughter and mother bold ending entirely when Ruby told Donna not to come home after she became pregnant. Yet, in some strange way, Sophie had wanted to know Ruby, to understand her story, but it had never been the right time. She had invited Ruby to the funeral, notifying her of her daughter's untimely death, but she hadn't come. She didn't ever reply to the letter. Now, she was here. "Grandma?" Sophie started "You weren't invited"

Ruby lowered her sunglasses, revealing blue eyes very similar to Sophie's, and getting a clear look at her granddaughter for the first time. "That's the best kind of party, little girl"

Unaware of what was going on in the lower courtyard, Sam was in his cabin, deep in thought as she looked at a photograph of Donna, with both love and sadness in his eyes. "A baby Donna" He said "Sophie's going to have a baby". In a way, Sam knew it would come eventually. He had known that Sophie and Sky had desired for a family of their own, but any thought of it had been hidden under sadness and pain for quite some time now. But, it was really happening. He was going to be a grandfather, and whilst that thought excited him, he was saddened by the knowledge that the child would have no grandmother.

Donna would have loved having a grandchild, spoiling them rotten and showing them in affection. Sam felt as if he was standing at a crossroads, and he had to make a decision. He had to choose between living in the past, or looking forward to all that was to come. He had told Sophie that she didn't have to live every day for her mother, and that she had to move on, but now he realised that it was time for him to take his own advice. Every day since Donna's death, he had done nothing but wallow in his own sadness. Helping Sophie to rebuild the hotel had been a distraction and now that was done, he had to take the next step. He had to look forward, not focus on the past.

"Donna, I love you and I will always love you. Every day, you will be in my heart my love but I'm letting you go baby" Sam said, taking a deep breath. "The future is calling Donna, a future with Sophie and her child. I'll tell the baby about you and make sure that they know that their grandmother is watching over them from above. I'll look after Sophie Donna, our precious girl, I'll take care of her and the baby. Fly high, my love, the most beautiful guardian angel in the skies. The heavens are lucky to have you. You are that bright star in the sky over Sophie's apartment, I look at it every night and I feel your love. I'll look after everything down here, you have everything under control up there. I know you'll be with us every day Donna, I just have to accept that I'm needed in the future, not in the past. I'm not going to be any use as a grandfather if I remain a wallowing mess. I'll give the baby enough love for the both of us darling"

Sam felt a weight lift from his shoulders, the future welcoming him with open arms. He could see it all. Before, the future was nothing but a black mass, a swirl of unknown shapes obscured with images of his lost love, but now pictures of happiness were breaking through the darkness. Sophie with a child in her arms, the sound of a baby laughing, Sophie smiling. There was hope yet.

"Sam, you're missing out on the party, there is a drink at the bar with your name on it" Bill said coming into the cabin "Come on Sam, we are celebrating Sophie, not mourning Donna tonight"

Sam looked at his best friend and he smiled. A real smile. "You're right Bill, we are celebrating"

"That's the spirit Sam, Donna wouldn't want to see you cooped up here alone when there is a party to be enjoyed" Bill Said

"Bill" Sam replied. There was a stirring of true excitement that he couldn't ignore, the thought of his unborn grandchild giving him a sense of happiness he hadn't felt in a long time. "Sophie told me something and I promised that I wouldn't tell, but I have to tell someone"

Bill smiled. Sam had become his best friend in the last five years, and he had been worried about him stuck in his sadness. He hadn't been the same since losing Donna, his fun and funny side long gone. He had seen flickers of the old Sam when he was with Sophie, the love for their daughter glowing through everything, but he was still a shell of his former self. Now, the man sounded genuinely excited, and Bill could see the old Sam beginning to crack through the shell of broken man. "What is it?" he asked.

"She's pregnant" Sam smiled. "Sophie is pregnant, we are going to be grandparents"

Bill grinned, amazed. Sophie was the centre focus of his world, his darling girl and now she was going to be a mother. He could picture it. Sophie had those maternal instincts and a whole lot of love to give. "That's amazing Sam, grandparents, us? Wow" he smiled "Oh wow, she's going to be an amazing mom"

"She learnt from the very best" Sam said "But you mustn't tell anyone Bill, it was supposed to be Sophie's secret to tell"

Bill nodded "I won't tell anyone" He said "But we should maybe just tell Harry? He's going to be a granddad too, it's only fair to tell him. What harm can telling Harry do?"


	10. Chapter 10

Sophie was conflicted and suitably confused. Part of her was positively thrilled that her grandmother was there and she seemed genuine in her desire to get to know her but part of her was wondering why now? She hardly knew anything about Ruby, and she had so many questions, all she wanted to do was to finally understand.

"Sophie, this hotel is beautiful" Ruby said, taking a seat with Sophie at the bar, failing to notice her granddaughter choosing the non-alcoholic option from the selection of available drinks. "I had no idea that Donna had found such a paradise"

"Her island at the edge of the world. People used to believe that if you sailed on past Kalokairi, you would fall off the earth. She made these memories here, made this island her home and she passed it all on to me" Sophie said, trying not to simply stare at the woman in front of her. She was desperate to get her head around the whole situation. It had been a whirlwind of a day. From no party to a huge party, from being lonely without Sky to Sky suddenly being home with her. Throw in the confirmation of her pregnancy and Sophie was understandably overwhelmed. "Grandma, why are you here? After everything that has happened, why now?"

Ruby sighed, looking at the young women sitting there, looking back at her with hopeful eyes. She reminded her so much of Donna, the young Donna she remembered from all those years ago. She was beautiful, and she was family. She was the only family Ruby had left, and all she wanted to do was hug Sophie close and never let her go but she knew that her granddaughter deserved answers. This was her chance to make up for her mistakes. She couldn't say sorry to Donna now, and that broke her heart, but now she had the opportunity to make up for it with Sophie. "I have decided to commit to being a grandmother"

"25 years too late grandma" Sophie said "That's a lot of time, you don't know me, I don't know you"

"I know Sophie, and I am so sorry darling girl, please just give me a chance" Ruby said, placing her hand on top of Sophie's. "I know its been a really long time, but Sky made me see the sense I have been mossing all these years"

"Sky" Sophie repeated "Sky made you come?"

Ruby shook her head "Now, now Sophie, you should know that no one can make a Sheridan do anything, we are a stubborn breed" She said "But that husband of yours is a very convincing young man"

 **Flashback**

After five years of being part of a family full of surprises and interesting twists of fate, Sky really shouldn't have been surprised when the most perfect coincidence found him. Working in a grand New York hotel for his training course, he had been passing through the lobby at the exact right time. "Such a pleasure to have you staying with us once more Ms Sheridan" he heard the manager say. He passed to listen as the women spoke.

"Thomas, honestly" She said. "I have stayed here enough times for us to be on first name terms now dear, call me Ruby"

Ruby Sheridan. There could be only one. This was Sky's chance. She was there, and it was up to him to talk to her face to face, to try and make her understand what her previous behaviour had done to her granddaughter. He stood quietly, listening to her and the manager talk. It was all about being in the right place at the right time. "Mr Rymand, please can you take Ruby's bags?"

Sky nodded, grabbing the designer bags and following further instructions as he accompanied Ruby to her normal room. As she walked in relative silence, Sky tried to think about what he was actually going to say, he couldn't mess this up. He noticed Ruby looking at his name badge. "Sky" She said "What an unusual name"

"Thank you, Ms Sheridan" Sky replied, putting the bags down as they got to the room. "Or should I say Ruby, after all I do know exactly who you are"

Ruby glanced at him suspiciously "Oh really? Well, I haven't seen you working here before, and I doubt a boy of your age has seen me perform before. How are you possibly so familiar with me?"

"As a matter of fact, I know your family extremely well" He said "I'm actually married to your granddaughter"

"Sophie" Ruby said, the suspicious look in her eye fading away as she said her granddaughters name. "You're married to Sophie?"

"Well, you know her name, that's a good start" Sky said, somewhat harshly. Now in the privacy of a grand hotel suite, Sky could really think. He was angry at Ruby on Sophie's behalf. Even though she didn't let is show, he knew how upset she had been when Ruby didn't come to the funeral, and he knew that she had torn up her invitation to the reopening claiming that she wouldn't come anyway. "I didn't think you would know her name considering it looks like you have been denying her existence all her life"

Ruby scowled "Don't be so rude boy" She said "Of course I know her name, it's been a part of my life for 25 years"

"I find it hard to believe that Ruby. If she had been a part of your life, you would have gone to see her on the island, picked up the phone and wrote her a letter" Sky said

"Before you start picking my life apart, I have a question for you" She replied "Is she here with you?"

Sky shook his head "No, she's at home, working to renovate the hotel in Donna's name. I'm here on a training course" he told her "She was going to invite you to the reopening party next month, but she thought what was the point, you wouldn't bother to turn up as usual"

Ruby stared at him, this young man was truly putting her in her place. "You shouldn't make snap judgements, you don't know my story"

"I would like to know the story Ruby. I would like to understand" Sky said "Sophie is the most wonderful, incredible, brilliant person in the world, and she's your granddaughter, and you don't seem to care"

"Donna didn't want me to care Sky, she was happy doing it all on her own. When she told me that she was pregnant and that she didn't know who the father was, I was at a point in my career when I didn't need that kind of drama, so I told her to stay away" Ruby said

Sky sighed in frustration. He wanted Ruby to care. Even though Sophie had her three dads and her aunts to support her, he knew that deep down she wanted her grandmother to be a part of her life. "Good to know that you think that Sophie is nothing more than a piece of drama you can hide away from, I was wrong to think that you could possibly be different from what I have heard about you. You don't deserve to know Sophie"

"Sky, that's not what I meant" Ruby replied "Look, I made my choice all those years ago, and in all honestly, I regret it. But if Sophie is anything like her mother, she doesn't need me"

"Need doesn't come into it Ruby, she wants you, she wants her grandmother. Do you think it was easy for her to write that letter telling you about Donna? She didn't have to do it, she could have left you to your secretive little life, but she thought that you deserved to know" Sky said "She cried writing that letter Ruby, thinking about you receiving such horrible news. She cried and felt all that pain for you. And you didn't even come, you couldn't even be bother to turn up at your own daughter's funeral"

That hurt Ruby, and she suddenly felt full of painful regret. "Sky" She started "That letter broke my heart. Donna was so strong, so independent, I couldn't think of her being gone. Sky, I couldn't face that funeral, I was just too scared"

"And you think that Sophie wasn't scared" Sky replied "She had just lost her mother, the most pivotal person in her life. She was terrified Ruby, barely sleeping, barely eating, yet she still faced the funeral. She stood there, next to Donna in her coffin and made the most perfect heartfelt speech with this most incredible strength. I don't know how she managed it, but she did. But I saw her, looking at everyone in the church, searching for you, looking for her grandmother"

Ruby looked down. She had never seen Sophie, but was picturing a mirror image of a young Donna. It hurt to think that there was a member of her family out there, wanting her there. "I blew it Sky" She replied "It's too late, she would never forgive me for everything that I have done"

"Life is too short for holding grudges, all that I am asking is that you give her a chance. Go and see Sophie. When you meet her, you will realise how special she is and you'll see what you have been missing" Sky said "Just be honest with her, tell her the truth and answer all of her questions. She deserves that much"

Ruby nodded "You're right"

Sky smiled "I can only assume that the helicopter they landed on the roof earlier belongs to you? It's a lovely flight to kalokairi"

"When is the opening?" She asked "I'll be there"

 **End Flashback**

Sophie smiled to Ruby. The last year had taught her that family was the most important thing, and she couldn't let her grandmother go just because of what had happened all those years ago. The past was done, it was all about the future. "I have a lot of questions Grandma" She said "and I want to know the truth, but let's not focus on that for a moment. You're here, and I want you to be a part of my family"

"Bless you sweet girl" Ruby smiled, gently reaching across to brush a strand of Sophie's hair behind her ear. "I'll be a good grandmother, I promise"

A member of the band passed the bar at that moment and smiled to the pair. "You'll be a great grandmother soon" he smiled

Ruby smiled proudly "Thank you" She said then realised "What, excuse me?"

Sophie stared at him, confused "Wait, how did you even know!?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Sophie" Ruby started, looking at her granddaughter with a surprised look in her eyes. She had only just met her, she was only just beginning to get to know her, and now it would appear that there would soon be another person for her to get to know. "Are you pregnant?"

Completely surprised by the turn of events but knowing that there was no point in keeping the secret now, Sophie nodded. "It's true grandma, I don't know how people seem to know but its true. I'm six weeks pregnant"

Ruby smiled, wanting to hug her but not knowing if Sophie was ready for that yet. "Well that's exciting darling, being a mother will change your life forever" she said, "And it will make me a great grandmother, am I really old enough for that?"

Sophie nodded and smiled. "Sky and I are both very excited, it's something we have wanted for quite some time" She said, standing up. "Can we talk later grandma? There is still a lot for us to talk about, but right now I need to find out how everyone seems to know about the baby. I only told Sky and Sam"

"Of course, of course" Ruby replied "We can talk whenever you want Sophie, I'm ready to be honest and explain everything"

"Thank you" Sophie said walking away in search of Sky. He had never been one to be able to keep his mouth shut when he had something exciting to say. She knew that she needed to have a long talk with her grandmother, bringing up the past and bringing everything out into the open, but that was something that could wait for later. Making her way through the party goers, she found Sky, happily talking away to Sam, Bill and Harry. "Sky honey" she said with a cheeky smile. She wasn't angry that the secret was out, just curious about how it had gotten out to everybody. "Anything you want to tell me? Anything that you have been telling everybody?"

Sky smiled, putting his arm around her "Soph, I swear, I didn't tell anyone. I'm just as surprised as you, people keep coming up to me and saying congratulations"

"Alright then" Sophie replied, turning her attention to her stepfather "Sam, you promised"

"I know, and I'm sorry kiddo, but I couldn't help it. I only told Bill, he's my best friend" Sam said quickly passing the blame to Bill.

"I only told Harry" Bill said with a smile "It was only fair, he couldn't be the only dad not to know that he is going to be a grandfather"

Harry was looking sheepish but he couldn't hide his true smile. "I told many many people"

"Harry!" Sophie laughed "So much for keeping it a secret until the twelve week scan"

"I'm sorry sweetheart" Harry said stepping forward to wrap his arms around his daughter "The news just made me so happy, I just had to tell everyone who would listen"

Sophie smiled hugging him "It's fine Harry, don't worry" She said "It is great news to share"

"It's absolutely wonderful news Soph" Bill smiled "And an incredible way to look to the future"

Sophie nodded "We did say that tonight was all about celebrating, and now it's double the celebrations. The hotel is open, and there's a little one of the way and it's all going to be amazing"

"That's right" Harry smiled "You and Sky are going to be great parents"

"Thank you" Sky smiled "Now Sophie, I think there are two people over there who are waiting for their turns to congratulate you"

Sophie looked past him to see Tanya and Rosie stood not far away. They looked happy, they looked proud and Sophie was sure that she could see the glimmer of unshed tears in her auntie Rosie's eyes. She could never hide her emotions well. "Excuse me" She said politely to her husband and fathers as she stepped away to greet her aunts.

"Sophie Rymand, mother to be" Tanya smiled as Sophie approached them in their quiet corner of the party. "This is a surprise, how long have you known?"

Sophie had to laugh at her question. The last few hours had been a complete blur. It felt like seconds ago that she had been staring at that positive pregnancy test. Now it was all very different. She had a grandmother now and everyone at her grand reopening party seemed to know that she was expecting her first child. "Funny story, actually" She said "I've only known for a few hours, well known for sure anyway"

"So, you've been suspecting it? And keeping it a secret?" Rosie said "Sophie, you really need to learn that you can talk to people if you need too"

"Auntie Rosie, honestly it's no big deal. With everything that has been going on, it's been the last thing on my mind" Sophie replied "There was a couple of mornings when I was sick, and few little dizzy spells but I put all of it down to nerves and stress about tonight. I brought a test, just to check, as there was one night where it could have happened, but I completely forgot about the test until today"

"I can't believe that you are going to be a mother" Tanya said "My god, I feel so old. For twenty five years, you've been our little Sophie, and now you are going to have a baby of your own"

Sophie smiled. "I can't really believe it myself" She said "But it feels right somehow. Everything has been so all over the place since mum died, and now it feels like I could be getting somewhere that feels normal and right, and like everything is going to be alright"

Rosie kissed her head "It's going to be more than alright Sweetie" She said "You are going to be an amazing mum, you learnt everything you need to know from your mum. Is Sky happy about the baby?"

"He's over the moon" Sophie said with a soft smile "He's so excited to be a dad, and I know that he will love this child with all his heart"

"This baby will be extremely loved and extremely spoiled by all of us" Tanya said "Three grandfathers, two aunts, loving parents and a guardian angel"

Sophie nodded in agreement "The most loved child in the world" She said "All of those people plus a grandmother"

Tanya's expression changed. She knew what Donna had gone though with Ruby. All of the arguments, all of the screaming matches, all of the times Donna had been convinced that she would never live up to her overbearing mother's expectations. She dreaded the thought of Ruby bringing any of that drama into Sophie's life. She didn't need anymore pain. "About that Sophie" She started "I don't think Ruby is the sort of person you need in your life right now"

"Everyone deserves a chance Auntie Tanya, and everyone deserves a second one" Sophie replied. She knew that her aunt was only looking out for her, but this was her decision. She wanted Ruby to be a part of her family.

"That women had a million chances to make it up to your mum, she could have made it right, but she ignored all of those chances" Tanya replied "Why would she be any different now?"

"Because she's family. And now family is the most important thing. She seems genuinely sorry and says that she is willing to tell me everything truthfully" Sophie said "If this last year has taught me anything, it's that life is too short. She's here and willing to give this whole thing a go, so I have to give her a chance"

"You're a clever enough girl to make up your own mind. Heck, you're a Sheridan so you would do it even if we told you not too" Rosie chipped in "All we are saying is that we hope that you are ready for some hard conversations. The truth can hurt"

"I know, and I am ready for that. Tonight is the start of my future, and I want to go into that future with everything out in the open" Sophie replied "A new start, getting my life back on track and I want as much family as I can get around me so that we can enjoy the future together"

Tanya nodded "Who are we to argue with that incredible determination of yours?" She said "If anyone can break through Ruby's hard exterior shell and find a nice kind person inside, it's you Soph"

"I'll talk to her, but not tonight" Sophie said "this has been one crazy day and I don't think my brain could handle in depth complicated discussions tonight. Now, if you excuse me, I'm meant to be the hostess at this party and I haven't spoken to a single guest in hours"

"Go and show them who is boss around here" Rosie smiled "It's your night sweetheart"

As Sophie walked away, back into the main party, Tanya took a long swig of wine. "That women is the wicked witch of the west, do you really think that there is a good and honest grandmother in that person" She asked Rosie

"That's up to Sophie to find out" Rosie said "Believe it or not, people do change Tanya. Sometimes it takes time, sometimes it takes a bad event to make people re-evaluate their lives and change their minds. Ruby has had both"

Tanya nodded "I suppose you're right. I just worry about Sophie, she doesn't need anymore heartache, especially now she has the baby to think about"

"She's a strong girl Tanya, stronger than we ever thought she was. She can handle this. She's got to learn about Ruby for herself" Rosie said "She's right about family and it's importance. I know that we have created this strange little family for ourselves, you, me, her dads, Sky, but if Sophie wants her grandmother to be a part of this family, then so be it. It's her decision"

Tanya nodded once more "Come on you, little miss source of all wisdom, that's enough of you talking too much sense compared to my bitter old judgements" She said "Sam, Bill and Harry said something about meeting them for drinks on the patio. Time for more drink and more talking"

Rosie nodded her head as she began to walk from the party to the patio at the top of the courtyard. "Do you reckon Sophie realises just how much we talk about her" She smiled

"She doesn't need to know the entire truth there, she just needs to know that we talk about her endlessly out of love for her" Tanya replied. "And we don't talk about her near as much as her dads do"


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so it may feel that I am dragging out the party night before things really get going but stay with me here. I think there is a lot to be talked about and thought about all whilst the grand reopening party is going on. This is the second to last chapter taking place on the party night, and it's mostly one big discussion, but it covers a lot of ground. I hope that you like it and are able to stay with it.**

"It's strange to think isn't it?" Bill started as he took a seat at the table on the upper patio where he was enjoying a drink and talking with Tanya, Rosie, Sam and Harry. "This past year, we've created this strange team, a dysfunctional family of sorts, and we say that we are the adults of the family whilst Sophie and Sky are the children. In seven and a half months, the children are going to have their own child"

"Way to make us feel old Bill" Rosie said with a smile. "But you're right, I think it's time for us to admit that Sophie isn't a little girl anymore"

"We are father's Rosie, she's always going to be our little girl" Sam replied. "But she's grown up and every day I'm a little bit more amazed by her. I look back at this last year and just wonder how on earth she has done it"

"There is something about Sophie that I don't think anyone will ever understand" Harry said. "It was the same with Donna, it must be a Sheridan thing. The ability to find strength and an ability to always somehow look forward, all of that comes from an amazing heart. Sophie is one of a kind and she's ours"

"There's been days, since the accident" Sam said "days where I didn't want to do it. I would wake up and just think what's the point. But then I would see Sophie, just dealing with it. I could see all those fears and that pain in her eyes, but she was still going, moving forward with all of her might. I thought that if she can do it, I can. I only had Donna for four years, Sophie had twenty four years of loss to come to terms with. I don't think she realises just how much I need her. She's the reason I keep going"

Tanya put her arm around him. "We understand Sam, and we all think you are incredible for how you have kept going, and we know how much Sophie needs you too. Whose arms did she fall asleep in the night of the funeral? Who convinced her to come out of her room that first Christmas morning, when all she wanted to do was stay inside and pretend it wasn't happening? Who does she go to when she has bad dreams? It's all you Sam, she adores you"

Sam gave a small smile. "She's the light of my life" he said

Bill smiled. "Nothing in the world is more important that Soph. It's going to be a little odd at first, seeing her with a child. I always look at her as if she is still a child herself"

"When it happened" Harry said "When we first came here after the accident, I couldn't see her as an adult. I didn't see that bubbly confident young women we all knew, I saw a frightened little girl, scared and lost and simply angry at the world. I can't believe how far she's come"

"Look at her now, she's achieved a lot in a year" Rosie said "But that's Sophie, she can do the seemingly impossible and take all of that anger and pain and channel it into something that just forces herself to move forward"

In their strange family dynamic, Rosie was the voice of reason, see all of the viewpoints and finding a sensible conclusion. She tried to a guide of sorts to Sophie, just like she had been to Donna for all those years. Her position in the team complimented Bill's role. Whilst he would do anything in his power to give Sophie the world, Rosie would be the one to make sure that the world was ready for Sophie. "It looks like tonight has been an enormous success" Bill said "The hotel looks great and I've heard that people are already making reservations for holidays here. Business will be booming in no time"

Harry nodded "Absolutely, a great business will be an ideal nest egg for their future, as long as they can handle it once they have a little one taking up all of their attention and time" He said. Harry wasn't completely sure of his role in their weird little team, but he knew one thing for sure. He had a lot of love to give and he was more than willing to give it all to his little girl. He spoiled her and wanted nothing more than to make her happy. "This place is going to be very busy"

"This place is futureproof" Sam said "Fernando has everything under control and there is a lot more staff here now"

"True" Harry replied. He smiled "I guess having a child around here will make this place even more beautiful"

Sam nodded, looking over the party scene and spotting Sophie in the crowd. She stood with Sky, cuddling sweetly against his side as they talked to some guests. She looked happy, back with her soulmate with her whole life ahead of her. "You know what the best thing about tonight is?" He smiled gesturing towards where Sophie was. "Look at that. Look at her. I haven't seen her smile like that in a long time"

"She deserves to smile, after everything that has happened, the heavens know that she deserves some proper happiness" Tanya said "Let's just hope that it lasts, what with the wicked witch lurking around"

"Donna never spoke in detail about Ruby, I just know that the relationship wasn't good" Sam said "But, if she's made the effort to come here, it's got to mean something"

"Donna and Ruby had a toxic relationship, there's a reason why Donna escaped here and decided to stay, even before Sophie came into the picture" Tanya replied. "That woman made Donna's life hell"

"People change" Rosie said "Tanya, even you have changed. Who would have thought that you, Mrs Serial bride, would be here with only Sophie has your top priority? A few years back you would have been out in that party looking for husband number four with a cocktail in your hand, not sat here with a group of sensible grown ups discussing the well being of a loved one"

"You make a fair point" Tanya said with a sigh. "All I am saying is that if Ruby has changed for the better, I will believe it when I see it". Whilst Tanya may have appeared stubborn and more reserved, she was in fact fiercely protective of the people she loved, especially Sophie. If anyone hurt her, there would be trouble"

"Don't worry Tanya" Sam replied "If having Ruby involved is what Soph wants, it's what is going to happen. When Sophie sets her mind on something, there is no getting away from it"

"That's true, there's no stopping that girl" Tanya agreed "Just a warning as you are the only one of us who actually lives here, you better get used to having Ruby around. She rather likes being the centre of attention"

"Sophie is the centre of my attention and nothing will change that. From now on, my world revolves around her and the baby" Sam replied. As the person who spent the most time with her out of everyone in their group, Sam took his role as stepfather very seriously. He wanted to give her everything and protect her from any form of harm. Whilst he told Tanya not to worry about Ruby's unexpected arrival, he knew that he would be keeping a very close eye on Sophie's grandmother.

"What's this then?" came a familiar voice "A 'let's all talk about Sophie' meeting?"

Sam turned to see Sophie coming towards them, a happy smile dancing on her lips. "Hey Kiddo, how did you know that we were talking about you?"

"Because it's no secret that I seem to be your favourite topic of conversation" Sophie smiled.

"She has a point" Harry said with a chuckle "You know us too well darling"

Sophie smiled sitting beside him and kissing his cheek "Mum always said that you're an open book, with it's heart on the very first page" She said "I know you mean well Harry"

"We talk because we want what is best for you" Bill said "And with Ruby here, and the baby news, there is a lot to talk about"

"Thank you" Sophie said "but please don't fuss. I know what I'm doing with grandma. I'm going to take things at my pace, and make sure that I learn everything that I need to know before I really let her into our family. And as for the baby, well I think that's the best thing has happened since mum died"

"Couldn't agree more sweetheart" Rosie said "You know what is best for you, and we would never doubt you"

Sophie smiled softly "Mom always said that the best things in life are unexpected, and everything that has happened today has been very unexpected, so they have to be good things"

Sam nodded, gently kissing Sophie's head "Right as always Soph. We trust your judgement"

"I know that everything will be alright in the end because I have all of you" Sophie smiled "After everything that has happened, and hard its been, I really understand how important family is. Let's just say that I realise how lucky I am to have the best family in the world. With all of you, and Sky, it's just incredible and I couldn't wish for a better group of people to love me and to support me"

Everyone in their little group was looking at her with soft and caring eyes "Family is everything" Harry said "and it's what keeps us all going"

Sophie nodded "I would be lost without it" She said. Her smile brightened when she saw Sky coming to join their family gathering. "Hey honey" She grinned

"Hello baby" Sky smiled. "I'm really sorry to interrupt your time with the family, but there's a guest who wants to talk to you. They are asking about booking the hotel for a wedding reception"

"Great, that's exactly the sort of business we need" She said "Let's go speak to them"

Sam stopped them "Actually Soph, could we borrow Sky for a moment or two?"

Sophie looked at him, then to Bill and Harry. "You're not going to give him an overprotective dad speech, are you?"

"Just a small one" Bill said "From three fathers to a father to be"

"Alright" Sophie said turning back to Sky "Don't let them gang up on you, honey, you know what they are like"

Sky nodded "This isn't my first protective dad talk Soph, I've got this"


	13. Chapter 13

Once Sophie had returned to the party, Sky turned his attention back to her three fathers. Like he had told his wife, this wasn't the first time he had been called to talk to them. He knew that they all thought the absolute world of Sophie, and would do anything in order to protect her. And being the husband he knew that he was the one person who could take thier little girl away from them. "So" he started "what did you want to talk about"

Sam took the lead here. "There is plenty for us to discuss my boy" He said "And whilst we are all incredibly thrilled about the baby, we need to begin on a less positive note"

Now, Sky was nervous. It was at this moment that he realised Tanya and Rosie were also there. "Have I done something wrong?" He asked "This is the first time I've had the whole grown up group wanting to talk to me alone"

"New York Sky" Tanya said "We need to understand. In what way did you possibly think that was a clever idea?"

"It was stupid" Sky sighed "I get that now. I was wrong to ever suggest that Sophie leave the island"

"You broke her heart Sky" Sam said looking at the young man. Despite already having two sons of his own, Sam had happily taken Sky on as a third, he was his son in law after all. He understood that Sky didn't have a good or healthy relationship with his own parents, so he tried to a decent alternative as a father for him. But when it came to Sophie's wellbeing, he was more than willing to be stern if needs be. "She cried Sky, she shut herself in her bedroom, and cried because of what you did. You did that to her Sky"

"Our girl got her feelings hurt badly, by the one person who stood in a church and promised not to hurt her" Harry said "So forgive us if we have to go all over protective dad on you"

Sky looked down "I never meant to hurt her, honest, I just didn't want her to think that she had to tie herself to this place forever. I wanted her to see another option" He tried to explain. "I was wrong, I didn't mean to upset her"

"This place means a lot to Sophie, she was born here. She's lived here her whole life and all of her memories of her mum are here" Rosie chipped in "Suggesting that she leave here is properly the stupidest thing you could have done"

"I know" Sky said "look I know, I'm an idiot, and I am never going to suggest it again"

"Sky, what we are trying to say is that you need to understand that all of this comes with Sophie. This hotel, this island, it's a package deal." Tanya said "And we need to be sure that you can handle that"

"I can relate Sky, I was a lot of like you when I was younger" Bill said "my whole life resolved around adventure and an inability to tie myself to one place. But you've got a good thing here son, and you can't let a little adventure get in the way of that"

Sky nodded "Sophie is more important than anything and I really did mean everything I said when we got married. She turned my world upside down and then she became my world. I adore her. I worship everything about her and every day I pinch myself because I can't believe that I am lucky enough to have her" He said. He hadn't realised that talking about New York in such a way had upset Sophie so much. He had seen her cry so much in the last year, that even thinking about her with tears in that beautiful eyes made him feel terrible. "I made a mistake, a mistake that I will always regret. But it's done now, I can't go back and change it"

"I can tell that you mean every word" Rosie said, sitting beside Sky at the table. She didn't want him to feel as if he was being told off, he wasn't really in trouble. They just wanted him to know how much his actions had hurt Sophie. "And don't worry sweetheart, we know how much you love her"

"We just need to be sure that this was the only mistake" Sam said "We need to know that you won't do it again. Sky you have a child on the way, you need to put your sense of adventure and wanderlust to one side now. It's time to grow up"

"I agree with everything you are saying" Sky said "New York was exciting and it was new, and I got carried away. I've always felt as if adventure was calling my name, telling me to keep exploring, but now I knew where I belong. Right here. I belong here, and now I am really positive that I am ready to make my life here. Why explore when I have already found paradise? I am the luckiest man alive, I have Sophie and she is going to have my baby"

"I think our work here is done boys" Harry said with a smile. "He's got the message, he knows he did wrong and he's going to make up for it, aren't you Sky?"

"Absolutely" Sky said in agreement "Whatever Sophie wants, she can have, as long as she is happy. I'll do whatever"

"Good" Bill said "Now come on, let the poor boy go, it's getting late"

As Tanya, Rosie, Bill and Harry left the patio and headed into the main hotel building, Sam hanged back a moment. "Sky, one last thing my boy. By growing up and moving on to a settled future, you have the greatest adventure still to come." He said softly "The next seven and a half months are going to fly by so fast, and before you know it, you are going to be a dad. From the moment that child is born, the most wonderful adventure begins and believe me, there is nothing else like it"

Sky smiled brightly "I can't wait" he said "It's going to be amazing. Sophie's going to be an incredible mum"

"That she is" Sam agreed "And you are going to a great dad, it is clear that you have all of those qualities in you Sky, you're a good lad"

"Thanks Sam" he replied

The party was fading now, music gently playing as people made their way back to their boats and happy chat melting away into the night. Sophie stood saying her goodnights and her thankyous to the guests, all with a peaceful smile on her lips. It had been a great success and she could see a wonderful future ahead for the hotel. It had been exactly what she wanted it to be, and she felt strangely at peace knowing it had gone so well.

"Sophie" She heard as she said farewell to the last group of party goers. She turned back to see her grandmother stood behind her "I was hoping that we could talk" Ruby asked

"Grandma" Sophie said kindly "I would like nothing more than to talk, but it's late and it's been a really long day"

Ruby nodded "Yes, yes of course it has" She said "Don't worry darling, this old night owl has no concept of time. We can talk tomorrow"

"Yes we can. I am sure that we will be able to talk for hours" Sophie replied "But I'm too tired for that now"

Ruby's face softened "Completely understandable, it's been quite a day and you need your rest, especially now with the little one to think about" She said gently touching Sophie's cheek. "Goodnight sweetheart"

"Goodnight grandma" Sophie smiled. As she watched Ruby walk away, she took a moment to look up at the hotel. Lights in the bedrooms were beginning to flicker off for the night, and the fairy lights glittered in the darkness like fireflies. It was beautiful. A scattering of stars twinkled above, including the brightest star hanging over her apartment. Sophie put her hand over her heart in a silent prayer. "Goodnight mum" She said to herself.

Sky hated to disturb her peace but the night was over and another day would soon be starting. "Hey baby" he said softly going to her

"Sky" Sophie smiled, taking his hand "I can't believe we actually did it, the hotel's open"

"You did it Soph" Sky said kissing her lovingly "All of this is because of you"

She kissed back and smiled "I hope my dad's didn't give you too much of a hard time" she said

"No it was fine" He replied "They were perfectly reasonable. I'm sorry Soph, for what I did"

Sophie shook her head "Don't worry, don't say sorry anymore. You're home, that's what matters now. You're home, and we can look forward to what is yet to come"

"The best is yet to come" Sky smiled putting his arm around her.

Sophie smiled and looked to the gentle light shining from their bedroom window. "Come on you" She said softly "Let's go home"


	14. Chapter 14

When Sky awoke the following morning, he was surprised to find himself alone in the bed, only a patch of cooling ruffled sheets beside him. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes as he adjusted to the light flooding the bedroom through the open window. "Soph" He said softly as he spotted his wife sitting at her dressing table, seemingly lost in thought as she stared at her own reflection. "Sophie, what are you doing up? It's still early, and you had a busy day yesterday, come back to bed"

Sophie turned to look at him, a caring smile sitting happily on her lips. She gave a soft sigh, standing up and coming back to the bed, sitting beside him. "I'm alright" she said, running her hand through his hair lovingly "Just doing some thinking"

He smiled, kissing her gently "You and your thinking, sometimes I wish I knew what was going on in that beautiful mind of yours" He said "Talk to me baby, don't keep it all locked away"

"How did you do it?" She asked

"Do what?" He replied, gently bringing the blankets back up to cover them as they sat back into bed together.

"Get Grandma to come here" Sophie said "I couldn't even get her to reply to a letter about the death of her own daughter"

Sky thought for a moment, wondering how he was going to explain it. "I was in the right place at the right time. She happened to come to the hotel I was working at for that course. It was luck for than anything" he said

"But surely" Sophie started "You must have talked to her, somehow convinced her to come"

He nodded "I did, but I am not going to pretend that I had some great plan. I just told her the truth. I told her what she was missing out on, missing out on knowing you and getting to be involved in the most wonderful family. I told her that life was too short for grudges and somehow it all worked"

"Well, thank you honey" Sophie smiled "I never thought that I would get to meet her, let alone get to know her"

"Did you get to speak to her much last night?" Sky asked "I know that there was a lot going on, what with the party and our baby news"

Sophie had to smile. She could see the excitement in his eyes at the mere mention of their child. She put her hand on her stomach. "I spoke to her a little bit, but then the baby news sort of took over everything" She said with a giggle.

"It's the best thing that could have happened to us" Sky said, carefully putting his hand on Sophie's atop her stomach. "It doesn't feel real yet"

"I know" Sophie smiled. "It's strange, there is nothing to see yet but somehow I can feel it. Our baby"

"It's just amazing" Sky said kissing her head. "You're amazing"

It may have been a number of years since they first got together, but a subtle blush still came to Sophie's cheek whenever he complimented her. She kissed him. "Thank you Sky" She said "For everything. For getting Grandma to come here at long last, for coming home, for giving me our child, a child to make our family even better"

"No need to thank me, I would do anything for you as long as you are happy" He said absentmindedly playing with her hair "Everything is finally falling into place"

Sophie nodded. "We are going to make everything work Sky. I'm going to speak to Grandma today, get everything out in the open and wipe all of the slates clean. We have a lot to talk about, but I am sure they we can make it work"

"I think she really wants to make things up to you" Sky replied "She knows that she messed everything up with Donna, and now she has a chance to fix things as much as she can. I think that deep down, there has always been some love there for you"

"I really hope so" She said "I want her to be involved. I never spoke to mom about her because I knew how much she had hurt her, but secretively I always wanted to know about her. She's family after all. And now with our baby on the way, family is vital. Our child deserves as much family as they can get"

Sky nodded, kissing Sophie's forehead. "Just talk it out with her Soph" He said "It will be a change to start again"

 **Later that day**

Ruby sat on the patio, looking over the hotel's courtyards and down across the island. It was strange how at home she felt already. The last 24 hours had been a blur of events, twisting around together to create something wonderful. She had arrived on this paradise and found herself feeling safe and secure almost instantly. She had spent the last 26 years hidden away in Las Vegas, building her own world around her. She focussed on her career and pretended that everything was fine. Sometimes she had thought about Donna, but she had always brushed the thoughts away and moved on. Now, looking back she regretted it. She could have made it better all those years ago, but she was too self centred and stubborn to even consider it then. Now, she had to start again. It was time to accept that she was a grandmother and that she was soon to be a great grandmother.

She had agreed to meet Sophie here on the patio, to spend some time with her and really talk to her. Ruby was nervous slightly, but mostly happy in the thought that she could finally get to know her granddaughter. When Sophie was first born, Ruby had received a simple note from her daughter. All it said was 'The baby is here, she's healthy and beautiful. Her name is Sophie and I love her with all my heart. You don't deserve her'. She had shoved the note into a drawer, pretending that it wasn't there, pretending that it all hadn't happened. Back then, she didn't want to know the truth. But every now and again, the name Sophie popped into her mind and she would wonder what was happening with the little girl hidden away somewhere. Now, that note was folded in her pocket, tucked away safely.

"Grandma" she heard a voice say, and she turned to see Sophie stood behind her, a large book in her arms. There she was, that little girl. With her long golden hair and blue eyes, she was the spitting image of her mother. Whilst Ruby felt a dull ache in her heart at the resemblance, she smiled. It was too late for her and Donna, but for her and Sophie, it was only just beginning.

"Hello sweetheart" She said with a soft smile. "What have you got there?"

Sophie looked to the book in her arms, tattered around the edges with various coloured papers sticking out from the pages. "Mom's photo album" She said "I thought you would like to see some pictures"

Ruby smiled, her heart swelling with love for the young girl. "I would really like that Soph, we can look at them together and talk"

"Yeah, we can talk" Sophie agreed, taking a seat with her at the table. She didn't really know where to start, for they had so much to talk about. She needed to know the truth but didn't want to argue.

Ruby could tell that her granddaughter was nervous, fiddling with her hair as she set the book down on the table. "Sophie, I'll tell you everything you want to know. I want to start this all with a clean slate"

"I guess I better start with the hardest question, then we can move on" Sophie said with a sigh. "Why? I need to know why Grandma. Why did you tell mom not to come home when you found out that she was expecting me?"

Ruby sighed, she should have been expecting that. The last thing she wanted to do was upset Sophie, but she knew that she would not like the answer, especially now that she was expecting her own child "I know this sounds bad, but it's the truth. I was incredibly selfish. I was at a point in my career where everything was going so well. I didn't need the drama. I couldn't handle the idea of the press finding out that my young daughter had gotten herself pregnant and didn't know who the father was. They ridiculed me enough for being a single mother in the first place. I couldn't have all of that ruining what I had, so I pushed her away"

Sophie looked down at the ground, biting her lip. She was both sad and angry. She put her hand on her stomach. "So, you pushed mom away, and in turn pushed me away, just because you wanted to protect yourself?"

"Like I said, it sounds terrible. And it was terrible, and I should never have done it. But I did, and Donna moved on. She was like that, wasn't she? She could take a problem and move on, making something better out of it" Ruby said "And I can see that is exactly what she did. She stayed here, in this wonderful place, and she had you"

"She was incredibly strong" Sophie said, looking back at Ruby. "But it really did hurt her Grandma"

"I know, I was a horrible person then and I have spent the last 25 years trying not to think about it. But she sent me this note, telling me about you in a few short sentences" Ruby said showing her the note.

Sophie carefully opened the aging paper and staring at the words of the page. Her mother's scrawling handwriting, a few short sentences just as Ruby had said, but Sophie could feel the love on the page. She hadn't realised that Donna had told her mother about her when she was first born. She thought that she had completely moved on following that phone call, pretending simply that her mother did not exist. But there had been some contact there. "I can see that she told you quite bluntly that you did not deserve me" She said "But if you knew about me, why didn't you ever try to get in contact?"


	15. Chapter 15

Ruby sighed, struggling to think of what to say. In a way, she wanted to lie, she wanted to sugar coat it. She wanted to tell her that she had tried to get in contact, but Donna had said no, but that was a lie and deep down she knew that Sophie deserved the truth. But Ruby had never been one for complete honesty, little white lies were always faithful to her. Maybe she could twist the truth a little, make herself look like the good one. She was conflicted. She could protect herself, paint herself a better person, or she could be completely honest. She wasn't entirely sure what was going to come out of her mouth, yet she started to talk.

"Your mother wouldn't have liked it" She said sharply. She couldn't tell Sophie that she had spent the last 24 years pretending that Donna and her daughter didn't exist. She couldn't look into those big blue eyes and tell her that she hadn't cared. There had been moments when the name Sophie had come into her mind, but she had pushed it away, she had pushed that little girl away. She shook her head. "When I told her not to come home, it was done, and the agreement was made. She was on her own and she was happy with that. She made it clear that she didn't need me or want me"

Sophie stared at her for a moment, trying to process what she was saying. "You were the one who told her to stay away, you made that decision for her" She said "Don't talk about it like it was some formal agreement"

"You have attitude just like your mother" Ruby replied "But really Sophie, it was Donna that didn't want me involved"

"There was one phone call, one chance, and you told her stay away" Sophie said "but she reached out to you. I know that she said that you didn't deserve me but it was your chance to do something"

"If she had wanted me involved, she would have told me. You know what she was like. I regret telling to stay away, of course I do, but I left it to her to make the decision about whether or not to contact me" Ruby said, moving to pick up the photo album. "And she chose to be stubborn and do it all alone"

Sophie shook her head. She couldn't believe what her grandmother was telling her, and something deep down was telling her that it was not true. "Stop it" She said, putting her hand on the photo album to prevent Ruby from opening it.

"Stop what?" Ruby questioned "I just wanted to look at the photographs"

"Not now Grandma" Sophie replied "I need you to stop it. Stop blaming mum for everything. You were the stubborn one, not her"

"Sophie" Ruby said with a sigh "It's the truth, she may have never said it but she made it quite clear that she wanted to do it alone"

"Stop blaming her, stop lying through your teeth. When you look someone in the eyes and say it's the truth, make sure it's actually the truth. Of course, mum didn't want to do it all alone, you gave her no choice" Sophie snapped "I understand now how frightened she must have been. I have Sky and my aunts and my dads. She had no one, and it wasn't her fault, it was yours, and it was all because you wanted to protect your own image"

"Image is important in my line of work" Ruby said in a matter of fact manner "I couldn't have a pregnant daughter with no idea who the father was destroy that image. But that's in the past"

Sophie stood up angrily. "The past as a funny way of creeping up on you. Maybe you don't want me either. Would a pregnant granddaughter damage your image too?"

"Of course not, you know who the father is" Ruby said

"Is that what all of this comes down too? If she knew who my father was, would things have been different?" Sophie asked, running her hand through her hair in frustration.

Ruby had to think for a moment "Possibly" She said "If there had been one guy, and maybe a wedding before you came along. But Sophie there was three guys, and she had no idea who did it"

"It doesn't matter who did it as you so charmingly put it" Sophie said "What matters is that she wanted you, needed you to support her for once in her life but I can see now that all that you ever did was think about yourself"

"Okay Sophie look. I'm going to agree with you about the whole thinking about myself thing, but I can change that. Yet, we need to be realistic here. What are you going to tell your child one day when they ask why they have three grandads?" Ruby said

"The truth, something that you don't seem to know about. I have three dads, and my child will be lucky enough to have three amazing grandads" Sophie replied "I love my dads, all of them, and I would be lost without them"

"It's good that you are glad to be playing happy families with this strange little group you have Sophie but that doesn't hide the fact that your mother was reckless and stupid. She only had herself to blame for everything that happened between her and me"

Sophie shook her head once more, picking up the photo album and holding it close. "I'll play happy families with my amazing family, you can continue fooling yourself with your little blame game" She said "Maybe it's time for you to accept the truth that it was all your fault"

"Sophie, may Donna rest in peace, but you have to realise that she wasn't a saint" Ruby said

"No one is a saint, but thanks to her mistakes, I am here, and my dads are here" Sophie replied.

"I see that we are not going to agree Soph, but let us move forward" Ruby said "come on let's look at the photographs together, tell me some stories about your childhood"

"No grandma, I can't do this right now" Sophie replied "You've spent this whole conversation blaming mum for everything, and now you want to know about my life with her. I'm sorry, maybe I was wrong in thinking that this could work. And I really want this to work. All I know is that I am not ready to share my memories of my mum with a liar"

"Be reasonable Sophie, think about this" Ruby complained

"I am not the one who needs to think Grandma, you are" Sophie said "I'm going to go, I don't want this to be like this. Clean slates, all the truth out there. I don't care if the truth hurts, I need to know everything. I'm going to leave and let you think. Maybe we can try again when you realise everything you have said in this conversation has been one big fat lie after another"

With that, Sophie walked about and as Ruby watched her go, she sighed "You blew it Sheridan, you blew it again"

As Sophie walked through the courtyards towards her apartment, she caught the attention of Tanya who had been sitting at one of the bistro tables. "Sophie" she said trying to get the young women's attention. "Sophie"

Sophie shook herself from her thoughts to turn to meet her aunts gaze. "Hello auntie Tanya"

When Sophie was a small child, Tanya had struggled to understand her and how her mind worked. She wasn't a natural when it came to caregiving, but she and Sophie had taught each other. As Sophie grew older, Tanya's love for her grew and everything she knew about mothering she had learnt from watching Donna raise her daughter. She liked to think that she knew Sophie well enough now to know what she was thinking and feeling. She felt responsible for Sophie's wellbeing in some strange way. "What's wrong sweetheart?" She asked

"My first proper conversation with grandma…" Sophie started "let's just say that it could have gone better"

Tanya rolled her eyes "I told your dads that Ruby was trouble, I warned them" She said "What did she do to upset you?"

"She made me angry, not sad" Sophie replied "She blamed mum for everything and I could tell that she was lying"

"No doubt trying to make herself look good" Tanya said "Do you think that she will ever give you the truth?"

"I don't know, but I am going to give her time to think about it" Sophie replied

Tanya saw the photograph album "Did you talk about anything else? Or look at photos" She asked

"I couldn't do it. It dawned on me that I would have to relive things and share mum" She said "She was mine for 24 years, and it scared me to think that I would have to share her with someone new"

Tanya nodded and kissed Sophie's forehead "She's always going to be yours Soph, and nothing will ever change that" She said "Just promise me that you will wait to share the memories until after you know that she's told you everything you want to know truthfully"

"I promise Auntie Tanya. I need to know that she actually cares first, I want this to work for the sake of my child. They deserve all the family they can get." Sophie said softly "I just think that it is going to take more time"

"I hope that it will be worth it" Tanya said "But if she ever hurts your feelings, you come straight to me alright baby? You come straight to me and I'll sort her out"

Sophie smiled and nodded "Thanks auntie Tanya"


	16. Chapter 16

"What's wrong?" Sky asked as he saw Sophie enter the apartment. He knew his wife well enough to know when something was not quite right. She didn't need to say anything, he just knew from the look on her face. "I thought you had gone to talk it out with Ruby?"

Sophie nodded, sitting down heavily on the couch and turning to face him. "I did, but it didn't go very well" she sighed "She tried to convince me that everything was mum's fault"

"When it obviously wasn't" Sky replied "Surely it was Ruby who decided to stay away and pretend that Donna and you didn't exist. Your mum wasn't one to hold a grudge like that, especially if it was about something that could have impacted you"

"I know" Sophie said in agreement. "I really want this to work out somehow. Growing up, other kids had dads, they had grandparents who adored them and wanted to be with them. I was always different because I didn't have that. But when I found my dads, things finally started to feel right and feel how it was meant to be. Now I have the chance to add another member to our family and make it as good as it can be without mum, but grandma is just making it difficult"

"You'll make this work Soph, I know you will" Sky said, softly kissing her forehead "She's a strange person, but if anyone can make her see sense, it's you"

"I'll get there with her, I've just got to work out how her mind works. I think that she desperately wants to be seen as the good guy but by trying to be so it's painting mum as the bad guy and I can't have that" Sophie said "I just don't want to argue with her anymore"

"I don't think that you need to argue with her, I think that it's going to take a lot more discussion then we originally thought it would. I think that for some reason Ruby has built a wall around herself, she's very set in her ways" Sky replied

Sophie nodded, carefully opening the photo album as she held it across her lap. It was full of pictures of her as a little girl, some with her friends but mostly of her with Donna. The photographs were so full of love and simple joy and it just made her heart ache. "I miss her" she said "If she was here, she would know what to do"

"If Donna was here, she would properly be telling Ruby to stick her lies where the sun doesn't shine" Sky said with a chuckle "She always said that the past can come back to bite you and that's exactly what it is doing to Ruby. She mucked up in the past, and now she is having to pay for it"

"She would be telling grandma to disappear back to Las Vegas and never come back" Sophie said with a sad smile "But I am going to resolve this, for myself and for mum. Like is too short for saying no just because of a grudge or an argument. The ship hasn't sailed yet"

"Ships turn around, they can always come back" Sky nodded "The good ship second chance never sails away forever"

"Exactly" Sophie said, leaning her head against his shoulder as she looked over the photographs. Her whole life, countless memories, frozen in time. Beautiful memories, carefree smiles, promises of forever and endless dreams. Would her child have a photo album like this one day?

Sky kissed her head and carefully picked up a photo, a snapshot of Sophie has a young infant. "Our baby is going to be so beautiful, you were a gorgeous baby"

"I am sure that you were just as handsome when you were little" Sophie replied "But you're right, our child will be beautiful, and I can't wait to meet him or her"

"Me either" Sky smiled "But I can see why your mum said that she knew you were an angel as soon as she first saw you. Just beautiful. I was a lump with messy curls"

Sophie shook her head. "I am certain that's not true, I bet you were a lovely baby, and I love your curls" She said. She had never seen any photos of Sky as he was growing up as she had never met his family. They had never approved of Sky's wishes, and he was much better off without them and their pushy ways. Another reason that she wanted their family to be as perfect as it could be, so that he could have that proper family life. She looked at another photograph, a picture of her when she was three, maybe four. Donna was holding her, tickling her and making her giggle madly. "She would have loved being a grandma, all the fun and none of the work"

"I know Soph, but this strange old world had different ideas" Sky said "Donna is our guardian angel, and she is going to look after our child from above. We can tell our baby all about their amazing grandmother and tell them that whenever they want to feel her love all they have to do is look up at the sun and gaze at the stars"

With a gentle smile, Sophie kissed him "Beautifully put honey" She said "Grandma said that mum was no saint, but she didn't need to be. Nobody's perfect. She was still mine and growing up, she was everything to me. She always knew what to do and what to say, every day I was her first thought in the morning and her last thought at night. She was super women, she was a hero"

"She was a mum, a wonderful mum, and she completely adored you. And it won't be long until you are a mum too" Sky smiled "Our baby is going to think all of those things about you. Everything you learnt from your mum is going to make you the most amazing mother and all of…"

A knock on the apartment door distracted him and he jumped up to answer it. "Hold that thought" he said kissing Sophie's head as he stood and stepped towards the door, opening it to reveal Ruby.

"Hello" She said "I know that I am properly not the person that Sophie want's to see right now but is she here?"

"Come in Grandma" Sophie said having followed Sky to the door when she heard her grandmother's voice. "But I hope that you have done us both a favour and left all of your lies outside"

Ruby nodded, stepping into the apartment. It was nothing grand, nothing like what she was used too, but there was something wonderfully sweet and homely about it. Soft furnishings with homemade touches, trinkets scattered around and photographs on the walls. From an Eiffel tower snow globe placed carefully on a shelf to a collection of painted sea shells on the cabinet, Ruby could feel the love and the life in this lovely little home. "Sophie, sweet girl, our talk earlier… That's not how I wanted it to be"

"Me either" Sophie agreed "I wanted the truth, not some painted image that made you look better in the situation"

"You see straight through it all don't you? Your mother had a skill like that too, being able to spot a liar a mile away" Ruby said.

Sophie nodded "We are family grandma, blood relatives whether you like it or not. There has to be rules in a family for it to work and in this family, there is no lying. The truth will out" she said firmly, deciding that if she was going to make this work, she would have to put her grandmother in her place. "So out with it, admit it. You never even tried did you? You've spent the last 25 years pretending that me and mum simply didn't exist"

Instantly, Ruby could see her late daughter's spirit in her young granddaughter, that fire, that takes no nonsense attitude and she knew that Sophie had it all worked out. She sighed. "You're a clever girl Sophie, definitely smarter then me. You've figured everything out on your own. Guess it saves me from having to admit it"

The truth hurts. Deep down, Sophie had known it all along, the painful truth that her own grandmother had never really cared about her. But at least the truth was out there in the open. "25 years of pretending, of hiding away" She said "But you still decided to come here, that has to mean something"

"It means that I want to forget all of that and make up for it" Ruby replied. "Sophie, I'm trying to apologize. I'm sorry sweetheart, I should never have tried to force feed you all of those lies about your mum"

Sophie nodded once more "I never believed a word of it grandma, you're a terrible liar" She said "so continue telling the truth, I want to know more"

"Pretending it wasn't real was easier then trying to fix all of my mistakes. I'm a coward Sophie, that's the simplest way to explain it. I couldn't face Donna after everything I had done to her." Ruby said "I didn't deserve a second chance with her and she was right with what she wrote in that note, that I didn't deserve you. But here we are. I've lost count of how many chances you have given me since I got here and it hasn't even been a day yet. You're an extraordinary girl Sophie"

"I am willing to give you as many chances as it takes for this to work" Sophie said "I want you here grandma, I want you to be a part of my family, be a great grandma to my baby"

"I really want that too Soph, I want that more than anything" Ruby smiled "If I could change the past, go back and fix it with your mum, I would do it in a heartbeat. But I can't, so all I am trying to forge a path for future with you and your family"

Sophie looked at her and saw glimmers of love in her blue eyes. There was a caring soul under that hard exterior. "We can't fix the past, it's done" She said. She was tired of fighting, she was tired of being the strong one "It's done, and mum is gone"

Sky had stood watching the entire exchange and all he wanted to do was hurry forward and comfort Sophie as she faltered but he knew that he had to let them handle this. "The future is all we have, and we should go into it together" he said

Ruby nodded in agreement "What is gone is never forgotten Sophie. I look at you and I see her, she is with you all of the time" She said "But come now, it's alright darling. Let's not focus on the past, let's talk about the future"

"This is the future" Sophie said putting her hand on her stomach as she sat on the couch "A new life, a new chance"

"A bright future" Ruby smiled sitting beside her granddaughter "It's going to be something wonderful, a ray of light after all of the darkness"

Sophie nodded "Stay grandma" She said reaching to pick up the photo album once more "I think that everything is going to be alright between me and you, just please stay. I can't lose anyone else, I just can't"

Overwhelmed with a sense of love she hadn't felt in a very long time, Ruby gently pressed a kiss to Sophie's forehead "I'm not going anywhere Soph, I'm going to stay right here with you baby doll"

 **Sorry for the huge delay with this chapter, I was on holiday and then it was Christmas and everything got a little busy. But there we go, it's done now. Quick question for anyone following this story, would you like to see more of this sort of thing or would you rather I do a jump forward to advance the story and Sophie's pregnancy?**


	17. Chapter 17

**New Title Alert! Just fancied a change, and thought it suited the story.**

"Sophie" Sam called as he entered the apartment on a busy afternoon five months later. "Sophie, my darling, are you up here?"

"Hi Sam" Sophie smiled, coming out of the bedroom to greet her stepfather. The changes continued around the hotel. It was as if it had happened overnight. From showing no physical signs of her pregnancy, Sophie now had a neat baby bump. Six months gone, three to go. "Sorry about disappearing like that, it got a bit overwhelming, that's all"

Sam nodded and smiled softly. Business at the hotel was booming, new guests arriving daily and the bars always busy. It was all that had hoped for, but it was demanding work. "You have nothing to apologize for sweetheart" He said "Sky and Fernando have everything under control with check ins and the boys are running the bar, you deserve a break Soph"

"Mum made running this place look so easy, but today I felt like I couldn't do it. I have three conversations going on at once, and the phone kept ringing" Sophie sighed getting herself a drink and passing one to Sam. "I didn't know how to handle it"

"This place has changed an awful lot since your mum was in charge Sophie" Sam replied "It's a lot busier, a lot more going on all over the island, and everyone is irritable in this heatwave. Plus, your mother wasn't running a thriving hotel whilst six months pregnant. You are doing a wonderful job"

"It's great to see the hotel doing so well, it really is, but I never thought that it would be such hard work" Sophie said "Sky and grandma think that I should stop helping around the hotel so much now that I am at this stage in my pregnancy but I know how much I hate just sitting around doing nothing"

Sam had to chuckle. Sophie was so much like her mother. Donna had always loved to be busy, there was always another job to be done and there simply wasn't enough hours in the day. Now, he was watching Sophie behave in a very similar fashion. She was always thinking of others, coming up with more things that needed to be sorted out, but now it was time for her to focus on herself. "Sweetheart, I have to agree with them" he said "You need to slow down"

Sophie sighed in response. She had never been very good at taking things easy. But she had to admit that she was pretty worn out. As her bump grew and the baby became more active, getting a decent night's sleep was becoming more difficult and preparations for the baby's arrival were well underway. "I know" She said stubbornly "but I've never been great when it comes to doing nothing"

"It doesn't have to be completely nothing kiddo, just take it easy" Sam said sitting down on the couch with her. "And even if you are relaxing and doing nothing, you are doing something. You are growing a person, that's more than enough for you to be doing"

"Yes" Sophie replied, a soft smile playing on her lips. She ran her hand over her bump, feeling the little movements. Her baby, her world. She could already feel that devotion, that unconditional love for her child, and she simply couldn't wait to meet him or her. "Three months to go"

Sam nodded kissing her head. "It will fly by in a flash" He said "Soon this place will be filled with the sound of lovely baby laughter and the pitter patter of little feet"

"I am so excited. I am a little nervous too, but mostly it is excitement" Sophie smiled "There is a lot to think about and get ready, and there is a lot to live up too. I want to be as good as a mom to my baby as mom was to me"

"You are going to be an amazing mum Soph. You have so much love to give, so much heart and a wonderful soul. And I'm not just saying that because I'm your dad. Everyone on the island can see it, they all know it. You are going to be a natural." Sam replied "And I've seen just how excited Sky is to be a dad, he can't stop smiling whenever someone mentions it. Your baby is very lucky to have both of you"

Sophie smiled. "We've been thinking about names, didn't think it would be so hard to come up with something that sounded just right"

"Naming your kids is always hard, I don't think I knew exactly what the boys were going to be called until they were born" Sam replied, thinking of his two boys Kyle and Harrison who lived in New York.

"We want to honour mom with our name choices, but it has to be just right" She said, reaching to pick up a piece of paper from the coffee table. A number of names had already been crossed out, a thought process as they tried to settle on something they liked. "As much as I want mom's name to be a part of it, I don't think she would like to be the first name, be the centre of attention"

Sam nodded thoughtfully "I think you have a point there" He said "It's only right to honour your mom, but she wouldn't want to take the spotlight"

"Mom would want it to be all about the child, not about her name. I don't think she would want her grandchild growing up with the pressure that is going to come with having her name involved in the first name"

"So how about having it as a middle name. It's still there, but the child won't have that pressure on their identity" Sam said

"That's what we were thinking" Sophie agreed. "So, the middle name would obviously be Donna if it is a girl, but if it's a boy, we were thinking Donovan as the middle name"

Sam smiled "I like that, and I think that your mom would like that too" He said

Sophie nodded "With that sorted, all we have to do is settle on a first name for either a boy or a girl which we both actually like, which is easier said then done"

Sam chuckled, taking a look at the piece of paper. "Looks like you have been doing a lot of thinking" He replied "They always say that you never know how many people you don't like until you have to name your kid"

"That's exactly the problem Sam. I liked the name George, but that's the name of a man that Sky used to work with in London, who made his work life hell. So, he didn't want to be reminded of that every day, then Sky suggested Jessica, but there was a girl called that at school who used to tease me all the time, so that name was a no in my opinion" Sophie sighed

Sam gently took the paper from her. With all the names crossed out, only a couple different choices remained. "It looks like you've got it narrowed down though. It's good to have options. Before Kyle was born, Lorraine was convinced that if it was a boy, she was going to call him Noah, but when he came out, he didn't look like a Noah. Sometimes you have to see the baby first, before you can firmly decide on a name"

"Yeah I guess you're right" Sophie said thoughtfully, peering at the paper. "I think we've got it down to a couple of choices for either a boy or a girl. We are choosing between Arthur or Benjamin for boy I think, and Lilly or Annabelle for a girl. Subject to change of course, and whatever suits when him or her comes out"

"Whatever you and Sky decide for a name, I am sure that it will be perfect" Sam smiled "Your world is going to change the minute that baby is born, and you'll feel a love that you have never felt before"

"Mom called it unconditional, said that it overwhelmed her the moment she saw me" Sophie said "I thought that I knew everything there was to know about love. The love I have for mom, and for you and Bill, Harry, Tanya and Rosie. The love I have for Sky. I thought that it was just that. But even know, just with this bump. I feel it."

"It's hard to describe" Sam replied "When I first saw Kyle, I was speechless. I just held him and thought, wow, he's mine. He's mine to love, protect and cherish. And then with Harrison, it was just the same. I'm not going to lie and say that it's not scary, because my God it is, but it's so worth it. Kyle and Harrison are adults now, and I still feel that love for them"

Sophie smiled "I don't think it would be right if you didn't feel scared. There's a whole life depending on you as a parent, but that's part of the love I think"

Sam nodded. "No matter the age of the child you still feel that nervousness, but it's the love that keeps you going. Even when I met you, and married your mom, I felt nervous. But I loved you from the moment I saw you kiddo"

"Really? Even before you knew the truth?" Sophie asked

"Yeah. You reminded me of your mom" Sam smiled "And when I did learn the truth, and you became my step daughter, I was terrified. 20 years to make up for, but I knew that you were going to make it so easy. And you did. Being your dad is one of the best things I've done, and you are one of the best things in my life. You're the thing that keeps me going every day"

Sophie smiled and kissed his cheek "We keep each other going dad" She smiled "You've done a great job making up for all those years, and you're going to be an amazing grandad"

"It will take me a little while getting used to that title kiddo" Sam smiled "and it does feel slightly strange calling you kiddo when you are soon to have your own kid"

"I'll always be your kiddo dad, please don't change it" Sophie said "I love it, and it will always be like that. Just like I will always be Bill's baby girl and Harry's princess. Nothing will change that"

Sam smiled and kissed her forehead.

 **Hi Guys, I would like to thank you for taking the time to read this and would love to ask your opinions on the names. I know that in the film, it's a little boy, but artistic license and all that. Would you like to see Sophie and Sky have a boy or a girl?**


	18. Chapter 18

It was March 23rd when baby Rymand to say hello to the world, six days before the due date. A beautiful day on the island, sunshine paired with a gentle spring breeze. It started early, rousing Sophie from her sleep around five in the morning. They had it all organised, a home birth arranged. Donna have given birth to Sophie at home, in the place that would become the hotel, and Sophie wanted to have her baby in the same place. After a couple of hours of counting contractions and trying to remain relaxed, Sophie's waters broke just as the sun was rising to greet a new day.

Sky sent a message to Sam, alerting him to the fact that it was happening and asking him to spread the word to the rest of the family. Tanya, Rosie, Bill and Harry had travelled to the island a few days before to guarantee that they would be there for when the baby arrived. Sky then called Valerie, the island doctor and an old family friend, for she would be Sophie's midwife. It didn't take long for her to arrive and for the bedroom to be prepared for the birth. On Valerie's instruction, Sky brought in fresh towels, water and blankets.

The family gathered at Sam's cabin to wait for news, and the time crept past slowly. It was all agreed that when the baby arrived, Sky would send a message letting them know if everything was alright and they would go to see the new arrival when Sophie was ready for visitors. All they had to do was wait. They had tried to distract each other from the nerves. Simple chit chat, silly little bets. Boy or girl? Blonde or brunette? But it was clear that they were all worried about the mother to be.

Three hours, four hours, five hours. Time ticked by. It was approaching midday when Valerie took her place at the foot of the bed and told Sophie that it was time to push. With Sky supporting her, reassuring her, Sophie pushed with all her might. "Good girl Sophie, that's it Sophie" Valarie said, "Your baby is nearly here". Thinking of her child, Sophie gave one more big push. The room was filled with the sound of a baby's cry, and Sophie felt a wave of instant love and happiness wash over her.

"Congratulations, it's a boy!"

A message was soon sent, appearing on Sam's phone. "Our bundle of joy is here, both mom and baby are doing well". It was enough to relax the family, and a drink was served with lunch to celebrate the baby's safe arrival.

Dressed in a sweet white baby grow, embroidered simply with the phrase 'Hello World' across the chest, baby boy Rymand was nestled safely in his mother's arms. Six pounds, four ounces, rosy cheeks, gentle wisps of blonde hair atop his sweet head and eyes as blue as the ocean. Sophie and Sky couldn't stop staring at him, kissing him and playing with his tiny hands. Nothing needed to be said in that moment, it was perfect, just them enjoying the quiet bliss of their little family.

Sky pressed a loving kiss to Sophie's forehead as she rested her head on his shoulder and he breathed a happy sigh. "You're incredible" He smiled "Thank you, he's… He's incredible, he's the most perfect…"

"The most beautiful thing I've ever seen" Sophie finished the sentence for him. "I can't believe how much I love him already"

"Sam said that the world would change as soon as the baby arrived, and wow was he right" Sky replied "The world is different now he is here, it's already revolves around him"

"And everything we do will be to make our world right for our little boy" Sophie smiled gently adjusting a soft blanket around her new born son. "Safe and loved more than anything". She finally understood all that her mother hand told her about, the natural instinct to protect her child, the outpouring of unconditional love. It was a new sort of love, and a feeling that she never wanted to let go of. It was like there had somehow always been a part of her missing and now he had arrived to feel that space with warmth and love.

"So then" Sky said softly, gazing lovingly at his little boy. "What are we going to name him? Is he an Arthur? Or a Jamie? A Thomas? We never did narrow it down completely"

Sophie gave a soft giggle, gently stroking the baby's cheek, marvelling over his perfect tiny features. "I don't think he's any of those names" She said thoughtfully "No, I think he's a Ben, a Benjamin"

"Benjamin" Sky repeated, smiling widely as the infant wrapped his little hand around his daddy's finger tightly. "You like that don't you little man? Benjamin Donavon Rymand"

"Perfect" Sophie beamed, carefully passing the newly named Benjamin to Sky. Despite the fact that she was dreadfully tired, she didn't want to wait any longer to introduce the family to it's newest member. She picked up Sky's phone from the bedside table, pausing for a moment to enjoy the sight of Sky cradling his baby boy to his chest protectively, a truly beautiful sight. There was undying love in his eyes, a look that told Sophie that Sky was always going to be there to protect their little darling. She smiled softly at the sight before dialling Sam's number.

The atmosphere at the cabin was now much more relaxed, a sense of happiness and excitement in the air. Tanya, Rosie, Bill, Harry, Sam and Ruby had always considered themselves the grown ups in their strange family set up, whilst Sophie and Sky had always been the children. Now they had a child of their own, they were now grown ups. It felt different, but it also felt so wonderfully right. They were going to be incredible parents. Sam smiled when he saw Sky's name flash up on his phone and he answered it quickly "Hello"

"Hi Sam" Sophie smiled "Is everyone with you"

"Hey Kiddo, yeah everyone's here" Sam replied "How are you feeling?"

"Tired, yes very tired" She said " but happy, above everything, I am really happy in completely in love"

Sam smiled "Get some rest sweetheart, we are just glad you and the baby are alright"

"I'd like some visitors first please, I want to share this feeling and want everyone around me today" Sophie said

"Alright then, we will come Soph. We just don't want to overwhelm you or the baby. Are you sure that you want to welcome in the crazy gang before you have had some rest?" Sam said

"I am sure" Sophie replied "Come and meet your grandson"

"Wow, hearing you say that. Alright, we are on our way kiddo" With that, they ended the call and Sam turned to see everyone else staring at him expectedly "Come on then you lot, we have a very special little boy to meet"


	19. Chapter 19

It was a strangely quiet walk from the cabin, across the courtyards to Sophie and Sky's apartment. Everyone was somewhat lost in their own thoughts. The three dads had to finally admit that Sophie was no longer a little girl, they couldn't baby her anymore, not now that she had her own baby to love. She would always be their baby, but now they had to accept that they were now grandfathers. Tanya and Rosie had known Sophie since she herself was a new born and thought that it was going to be odd seeing her with her own new born in her arms, but they were ready to love that baby with all of their heart. Ruby was a little overwhelmed by it all. She had only been a part of her granddaughter's life for seven and a half short months and now she had a great grandson too. She considered herself very lucky.

Sky heard everyone coming up to the stairs to the apartment and rose from his seat next to the bed. "Here we go then, time to meet the family, little man" He smiled, gently laying Benjamin, who had been snoozing against his chest, into Sophie's arms. "Now, the family aren't exactly normal Ben, but they are wonderful, and they are going to completely adore you". The baby boy blinked up at him with his big blue eyes and Sky felt his heart swell with love.

A knock on the door "You ready for this?" He asked Sophie, kissing her head, amazed by the sight of his beautiful wife cradling their gorgeous little boy.

"Ready" Sophie smiled, holding her tiny son close, delighting at the sensation of his soft weight in her arms. He completed her. "Go on, go and let them all in, don't leave them waiting"

Sky nodded, going to the door and opening it. He was greeted with six happy excited faces and his own smile grew, if that was even possible. "Come in, come in" he grinned, happiness radiating from his every pore.

"There he is, the new dad" Rosie smiled hugging him "Congratulations! Look at you, it looks like you can't stop smiling"

"I don't think that I can stop smiling" Sky replied "I have a son… And he is absolutely beautiful, I can't get enough of him"

"Let's meet him then" Harry said with a smile "I can't wait to give him a cuddle"

"Let's go" Sky said, leading them through the apartment to the bedroom. He paused for a moment at the door, composing himself. He was about to introduce the entire family to his boy, and he couldn't think of anything more wonderful. He slowly opened the door.

"Hello" Sophie said softly, careful not to disturb little Benjamin who was content in lying in his mother's loving hold, moving gently, as if testing what he could do with his limbs. "Say hello to Benjamin"

"Oh my goodness" Tanya said stepping further into the room and approaching the bed. "Would you look at him, Sophie, he's gorgeous"

Sophie nodded in agreement as everyone poured into the room. Tanya perched herself on the bed beside Sophie, whilst Sam took to the similar spot on her other side. Rosie settled into the chair next to the bed whilst Harry and Ruby were happy to sit on the foot of the bed and Bill brought over the chair from the dressing table. Sky hovered by the door, proudly watching the scene. "I can't stop looking at him" Sophie smiled "I can hardly believe that he is mine"

"He is so much like you Soph" Rosie said carefully reaching across to touch the little boy's hand "He has your hair and your eyes"

"There's some of his daddy in there too" Ruby added, looking at her great grandson with awe. "Look at those cheeks, he is going to have dimples just like his daddy"

Sky smiled. "He's beautiful, just like his momma"

Sam pressed a loving kiss into Sophie's hair, unable to tear his gaze away from his grandson "Benjamin Donavon?"

"Yes" Sophie smiled "Benjamin Donavon Rymand. Do you think mom would like it?"

"She would love it, and she would absolutely adore him. I bet she is up there smiling and telling everyone how incredibly proud she is of her girl" Sam smiled "May I please hold him?"

"Of course," She said allowing Sam to take Benjamin into his arms. She watched him happily as he cradled her boy against his chest. She took a moment to look around the room, her entire family there to share this joyful day with her. How she wished her mom was there too, but she knew that she would the most perfect guardian angel for Benjamin. Sam's words brought her back from her thoughts and she listened as she rested her head on Sam's shoulder.

"Hello Ben" Sam smiled, holding the tiny boy close "Wow, look at you. I think that you may be the most beautiful baby I've ever… No, correct that. I've seen your momma's baby pictures and now she was a gorgeous child. I think that you are the most beautiful baby boy I have ever seen"

Bill had to laugh "Sam, you have sons"

Sam chuckled, kissing Benjamin's head. "Well yes, but they were never this cute when they were new born. Just don't tell them I said that" he said, smiling as the little boy held onto his finger "Hello, little one, I'm your Grandad"

It had been agreed that Sam would be known as Grandad, whilst Harry would be Grandpa. Bill had grown up calling his own grandfather 'Papa' so he was more than happy to be 'Papa' for Sophie's child. "Come on Sam, don't hog him now" Bill said "There are other people here who would like a hold"

Sam smiled and reluctantly passed Benjamin to Bill, the infant looking even smaller when held to his broader frame. Bill grinned, gently kissing his cheek "Benjamin Donavon, a handsome name for a handsome lad" He said "Welcome to the world, I hope that the world is ready for you. With parents like yours, you are going to be a little adventurer with a fighting determination that no one can say no too"

"We are doomed to a life of never being able to say no to this little love" Rosie said softly, brushing her fingers over Benjamin's soft blonde fuzz as Bill held him "But we wouldn't have it any other way"

"No, we wouldn't" Ruby smiled as Bill handed Benjamin to her "Aren't you just the sweetest little thing?". She had given up the opportunity to be with Sophie when she was a child, and now she was holding her second chance, her beautiful great grandson. She wouldn't let him down like she had let his mother down. She kissed his forehead and cradled him, smiling as he looked at her. She knew those eyes. His surname may have been Rymand, but he had Sheridan blood running through his veins. Even though she could have sat there and held him forever, she passed him to Tanya.

"Benjamin, beautiful boy" Tanya cooed holding him as she sat on the bed. She felt Sophie turn and rest against her side, and she turned slightly herself to kiss Sophie's head. "Sophie Rymand, I can't believe you're a momma, it doesn't seem five minute ago that you were just a little girl"

Sophie smiled "I think this is what I was always meant to do" She said "Nothing has ever felt more right then this"

"You are going to be an amazing mom" Harry said, smiling as Benjamin was finally passed to him. He had always wanted a child and being a third of a dad to Sophie was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. And now, he had a grandson and he couldn't wait to watch this little delight grow up. "And Sky, you will be a great dad"

"Thank you" Sky smiled. He had watched the whole scene with pride in his eyes and his cheeks hurting from smiling. He had imagined what is was going to be like to be a father, but he had never thought that it would feel as good as this.

Harry smiled carefully holding Benjamin close to his chest, marvelling over his tiny features and playing with his little hands. "No little boy will ever be as loved as this little one" He said, watching the infant's eyes close as he settled to sleep. He rocked him carefully "I think we've tired him out with all of these introductions"

"We should be going" Tanya replied, gently brushing Sophie's hair out of her face. "You look exhausted too sweetheart, we will go and let you rest"

Sophie nodded sleepily "Thank you, thank all of you for being here" She said

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else today darling" Bill said kissing her head. "Get some sleep. You deserve it"

Sky stepped forward to take a sleeping Benjamin from Harry and held the child gently. "Have a good sleep little man" He smiled, watching as Sam brought the prepared crib over to the bed. He laid his son down carefully then followed everyone else out of the bedroom.

"You should get your head down and get some sleep too" Rosie told him as they left Sophie and Ben in peace to get some sleep. "You'll need to get as much sleep as you can"

Sky nodded "I will" He said "I'm just glad he's here, and that everything went well. You hear such horror stories about births, I'm just happy it all went smoothly"

"So are we" Sam agreed. "We were very worried, but Sophie is strong"

"She was amazing. It was the scariest thing I've ever seen, but it was incredible too. Valerie said that she was very happy with how it went, one of the smoothest deliveries she's ever done, so everyone's happy" Sky replied

"Thank goodness" Tanya said "Now, go on, go and get some sleep. We will see ourselves out"

Sky nodded once more and slowly made his way back to the bedroom. It was peaceful and beautiful. Sophie was sound asleep, laying on her side facing the crib, not wanting to be too far away from her son. He kissed her cheek, careful not to disturb her, before moving to look over the crib. Benjamin was also asleep. Sky sighed happily, gently running his finger over his rosy little cheek. "Well, what can I say little man. You're only four hours old, but I already love you so very much. And I'm always going to love you Ben, I'll always love you, care for you and listen to you. I'll be a good daddy, I promise. I'll always be here to play with and talk too. I won't plan your whole life for you, I'll let you explore and follow your dreams. I won't do to you, what my parents did to me"


	20. Chapter 20

"How is everything going in here?" Sky asked as he walked into the bedroom on a sunny morning a month later. Life had changed a lot since little Benjamin had arrived, but he wouldn't change it for the world. Sure, he was tired and so was Sophie, but they were happy. They were the happiest they had been in a long time. Ben brought them so much joy, the light in his eyes brightened their world, the soft weight of him in their arms warmed their hearts and being with him was enough to make them feel complete.

"We are nearly ready" Sophie said turning away from the changing table to look at him with Ben in her arms. The infant was dressed in his christening gown. "This little one is all ready for his christening"

Sky smiled going to her and picking up a soft white blanket from the chair. "Come here little man" He grinned, carefully taking the little boy into his arms and cradling him against his chest as Sophie wrapped the blanket around him lovingly. "There we go"

Sophie stepped back, taking a moment to admire the scene. Fatherhood suited her Sky. He was so gentle and so loving; every ounce of his very being loved his little boy. He had to work, he had to help to around the hotel a lot, but his first thought was always her and Ben and the only thing he wanted to do was to hurry back to the apartment to see them. Everything he did was to love and to provide for his family. Breaking away from her thoughts, she asked "Is everyone else waiting for us?" as she adjusted her hair nervously.

"They've started walking up to the church, but don't worry, there's no need to rush. They can't exactly start the christening until you and Ben are there" Sky said with a smile as he pressed a gentle kiss to Ben's head as the baby snuggled against him. He looked to his wife. "Soph, are you alright?"

Sophie looked at him and nodded, fiddling with the hem of her butterfly patterned dress. The christening was very important, and she wanted it to be perfect, but she was nervous, and she couldn't really hide it any longer. She hadn't stepped foot in that little church since her mother's funeral and she couldn't help but be a little bit scared about going back there. Today was meant to be a joyful day, but she was afraid that being in the church would bring back the painful memories she wanted to forget. "Yes" She nodded bravely. "It's just a big day"

Sky knew what she was thinking, he knew what she was afraid of, and he understood. He kissed her forehead before kissing her softly on the lips. "It's going to be fine; everyone is here to celebrate Benjamin and it's just a little party. Nothing too big, nothing too serious" He said "And remember, she's watching, she's part of everything, she's looking after us"

"Of course," Sophie replied. "Today is about our boy, he's the most important thing"

Sky nodded "We should go" he said gently.

"Come on, not this again, it really doesn't matter" Sam said as he climbed the steps up to the little church alongside Bill and Harry. "Benjamin looks like Sophie; those Sheridan traits are very strong. The blonde hair and the blue eyes come from her and the dimples come from Sky"

"Just mucking around Sam" Bill replied "Genetics are a funny thing, and one of us is in the mix there somewhere, that's all I'm saying"

"Do you seriously not think about it? I mean, one of us is a grandad now and it's just something to think about" Harry asked

"We are all grandads, just like we are all Sophie's dad" Sam responded. "That's how Sophie likes it, and that's how it should stay, so enough of this". He didn't want to know, he wanted it to stay just how it was. Sharing Sophie with Bill and Harry was one of the best decisions he had ever made, and he loved it. Without Donna, everything he did was for Sophie, all of his energy went into making sure that she was happy and that she got everything that she needed. Knowing the truth would change everything.

"Understood" Bill said, checking his watch. "Where is Sophie anyway? They should be here by now"

"I know that today is all about Ben, but it's going to be hard as well on Sophie too. She hasn't come here since the funeral, neither of us have, so I guess that she's just taking some time to think" Sam replied. "She will be here soon"

Harry nodded. "It's going to be a great day Sam, don't worry" he said "We are celebrating today, not mourning"

"Yes" Sam said thoughtfully. In some way, he was always mourning. He still felt that ache waking up alone in bed every morning, that pang of grief every time he looked at a photograph, but that was life now and he just had to take it all in his stride.

"Here we go" said Ruby coming up to the three of them and gesturing towards the steps, just as Sophie came into view with Benjamin in her arms.

Sophie gave them a somewhat nervous smile, holding Ben close as if finding confidence in the soft warmth of his little body in her arms. "Hello" She said, "Is everything ready?"

"Everything is ready sweetheart" Ruby smiled. "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be" Sophie replied looking at her. Since Ruby's unexpected arrival into her life, Sophie had grown to love her grandmother immensely. They were family after all.

"Good" Ruby smiled, stepping forwards to carefully press a little kiss to her grandson's head. As she straightened up to look into Sophie's eyes, she could see those nerves there and nodded understandably.

"I wish she was here" Sophie said softly, knowing that her grandmother had noticed that she wasn't quite as happy as she was trying to be.

Ruby kissed her forehead "She is" she said "Don't you ever forget that my darling"


End file.
